


The Second B (Re-Written)

by Rebekah_Zellers



Category: NCIS
Genre: Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-07-16 06:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 22,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16080248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebekah_Zellers/pseuds/Rebekah_Zellers
Summary: Gibbs has lived up to the second B when it comes to Tony for a few years now. What happens when Tony leaves him in the dark when it comes to his life..his health.. his happiness.. his future... his safety..





	1. Chapter 1

Note: I wrote this story 2 ½ years ago. I was reading through it, I love this story so much, but I feel l can do much better than the original so here it goes, one chapter at a time!!

Oh Tissue warning goes here for various parts of the story!

Tony had been rather mysterious, leaving Gibbs gut churning. It has started after a particularly hard case, that lasted well into the long, dark, frigid nights of February. Studying him closely, Gibbs could see the bags under his agents eyes, indicating that he was not sleeping well. Fearing the worse, Jethro debated on whether or not to speak with Tony or if questioning Palmer would be better. 

Sighing in frustration and worry, Gibbs watched as Tony placed his report in his top bin and made his way back to his desk. I t was Thursday, they were off rotation for a week, the long hours the team had been logging had personnel on Vance and Jethro’s case.

“Vance said to take a week with pay,” Gibbs grumbled. “Too much comp time on the books, we have to get some of it off there before SecNav gets involved.” Gibbs closely watched Tony as he broke the news, his agent relaxed and allowed his eyes to slip shut for a few moments. “You can go after your reports are finished and double checked, by me. Tony, this is good work.”

“Thank you, Boss.” Tony parroted out as he grabbed his backpack and started for the elevator. “See you in a week.”

“DiNozzo, the Monday after.” Gibbs watched as his lead agent processed the information before heading out.

“Tim,” Gibbs pulled the junior agent aside. “Finish you report, before you leave I want you to put that program you trace phone numbers with, on my laptop. It’s on my desk.”

“You have a laptop?” McGee was shocked. “Like a real one, not one that is like a brief case.”

“Yep,” Gibbs nodded. “Abby picked it out for me, I thought it would be nice to have to watch some of those old movies that are never on the TV. It may come in handy to follow leads from home, too.”

“What number are you tracing?” Tim questioned. “Want me to do it for you before I leave?”

“Need to know,” Gibbs grumbled. “I can manage, I just need to the program. No need for you to get involved.”

Jethro made his way home, his mind wandering through many scenarios that Tony could be experiencing, none of them leaving him feeling settled. In fact, his gut churned hard, there was something that wasn’t right with his agent and he had a feeling that Tony really needed him on his six. 

Half way home, Gibbs decided the best thing he could do for his agent was to be there for him. After all, they were friends as well as partners. Turning his truck around, Gibbs made his way to Tony’s apartment. A quick look around the parking lot came up empty for Tony’s car but sometimes Tony parked behind the building. Taking his chances, Gibbs made his way into the building and up to Tony’s apartment.

Knocking on the door, Gibbs was surprised to hear a woman’s voice tell him just a second. “Hello?” the woman answering the door was dressed in scrubs. “May I help you?”

“Is Tony home?” Gibbs looked past the woman suddenly realizing that none of the belongings in the apartment belonged to his agent.

“Tony moved two months ago,” the woman said softly. “He wanted to be closer to the hospital, so he moved to Alexandria. He was trying to get things settled, he said something about big changes in his life that a one-bedroom apartment weren’t going to be able to handle.”

“Alexandria, Virginia?” Gibbs was stunned, Tony was living in the same city that he was, for two months.

“Yes,” a smile touched the lips of the woman at the door. “You’re Gibbs. Tony said you might show up at some point. He said to give you this if you did.” Stepping away, the woman returned to press an envelope into the older man’s hand, the kindly stranger gave him a moment to pull himself together and exit.

“What’s going on with you Tony?” Gibbs mumbled as he walked back down to the car. Climbing inside, he took a moment to reflect. “Damn it!” Tony had invited him to dinner last week; he declined to work in his basement. Gibbs hadn’t missed the pained look that flashed in Tony’s eyes when he turned down the invite. Thinking back to that moment now, there was obviously something Tony wanted to talk to him about in private.

Gibbs anger dissipated as he drove; he really had no right to be upset with Tony at this point. Pulling up to the address, he was surprised and panicked to see Ducky’s Morgan parked in the driveway. Taking a deep breath, Gibbs made his way to the door.

“Gibbs,” Tony was shocked as he opened the door. “Come in, Boss.”

“You okay?” Gibbs looked past Tony to see Ducky carrying an air purifier through the living room and down the hallway.

“Fine,” Tony nodded. “Want to come in?” Tony stepped aside to allow Gibbs entrance into his new home. “Dinner is almost ready; you are welcome to stay.”

“Jethro!” Ducky smiled at his friend as he returned from his trip down the hallway. “It’s good to see you here.”

“What are you doing here, Duck?” Gibbs wanted answers and he wanted them now.

“Anthony invited me over for dinner,” Ducky explained. “He does this every year on mother’s birthday; his way of making sure that I am okay.”

“Are you?” Gibbs questioned as he looked over his friend. Ducky was getting older, he knew that in reality that their days were numbered due to his advanced age and heart issues.

“I am,” Ducky smiled at his friend.

“Is he?” Gibbs looked in the direction of where he had last seen Tony. “Something has been going on with him, Duck. Have you noticed?”

“Anthony?” Ducky looked a bit confused. “Anthony is just fine.”

“He didn’t tell me he moved,” Gibbs scrubbed his hand over his face. “He’s not looking good, Duck.”

“You weren’t listening.” Ducky growled at his friend. “The young man has been trying for weeks to tell you about his new home; about changes in his life. You growled at him, put him off and I dare say hurt his feelings on several occasions.”

“Changes?” Gibbs looked around.

“Perhaps it is time you listened to the boy instead of shutting him out.” Ducky gave Gibbs a long look. “Anthony has worked on your team for fifteen years now, Jethro. The first ten years, you treated him like family... the son you weren’t blessed to have. These last five, you have been distant and if I am honest, hurtful.”

“Duck,” Gibbs was at a loss for words; his friend’s actions towards him were cutting deep. “I didn’t mean to hurt him. I was trying to protect him, he is too much like me. I don’t want him to turn out like me, a bitter, lonely man.”

“Oh Jethro,” Ducky sighed. “What you see as your weaknesses, I see as your pain. Pains that have been soothed by the presence of the team or as I call them, your children; show him love, Gibbs.”

“What is really going on here, Duck?” Gibbs looked around the room he was standing in; it was atypical Tony. The stereo system adorned the shelves next to the large screen TV and his DVD collection filled the shelved.

“Talk to him,” Ducky said softly. “I think you may be very surprised.”

“Tony,” Gibbs said softly to his friend as he walked into the kitchen. “Ducky thinks we need to talk; I am ready to listen.”

“I guess it all started when I was working on the secret mission for Jarvis,” Tony sighed. “Nothing really to do with the case itself but the end result; I got hurt and there wasn’t anyone that cared what happened to me. You were pissed about my taking the assignment; Ziva and McGee are not capable of any type of empathy towards me that I have seen in the past …oh.. say .. eight years.”

Moving to the window, Tony looked out into the backyard, his backyard. This was the first real home that he felt he ever had. The first place where he was putting down some roots and going to have a life for himself.

“You met someone?” Gibbs questioned; he had mixed feelings about Tony becoming involved with someone he had not met.

“I did,” Tony nodded with a smile that lit up his face. “You actually have met her.”

“Who?” Gibbs questioned.

“Remember the Donadio case?” Tony scrubbed a hand over his face; he was very nervous suddenly.

“Drug addict framed for killing the Petty Officer?” Gibbs questioned.

“Yeah,” Tony smiled. “That’s the one.”

“You fell in love with the drug addict?” Gibbs was horrified. “You are a federal officer, DiNozzo. Have you forgotten that? You are in a relationship with a drug addict,”

“Yes.. well.. no.” Tony swallowed convulsively as he turned to face Gibbs. “She can give me something that I didn’t think I would ever have in my lifetime.”

“What? A bag of weed?” Gibbs growled.

“Jethro!” Ducky snapped. “Watch your attitude with Anthony; he’s trying to tell you something very important.”

“Why do you need to live close to a hospital?” Gibbs took a deep breath trying to calm himself.

“In case of emergency,” Tony started to explain only to be interrupted by a knock at the door. “I’ll get that, maybe you should get a beer and cool off, I will be right back. There are very few people that know where I live and I’m not expecting company.”

Gibbs grabbed a beer from the fridge while Tony answered the door. “What’s with the look, Duck?”

“You are a pompous ass, Jethro. You need to shut up and listen to Tony instead of jumping to conclusions.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Duck,” Gibbs sighed. “Just tell me. Is Tony sick?”

“No,” Ducky snapped at his friend. “I know that Anthony’s health will always be a concern, Jethro. You need to start thinking past the plague, sometimes. This is bigger than that, it’s going to change lives more than that too.”

 

“Duck,” Gibbs growled as Tony’s voice disappeared as the door closed. “What the hell is going on here?”

 

“It’s time you shut up and listen, Jethro.” Ducky was more than angry at his old friend.

 

“Gibbs,” Tony called out to his boss before he opened the door. “I’ll explain everything just give me a few minutes to take care of something.” Tony made his way past the kitchen with a woman that Gibbs had never seen.

 

“Ducky!” The mystery woman’s face was warm and friendly, it was full of love as she looked at Ducky. “It’s been a long time, my friend. How have you been? “It’s good to see you again, Ducky.” Charlotte smiled at her old friend.

 

“My dear,” Ducky kissed her hand. “It’s wonderful to see you too.”

 

“Gibbs,” Tony stopped for a moment. “This is Charlotte Strauss; she’s a   
nurse social worker.”

 

“What are you doing here?” Gibbs was very straight forward.

 

“Jethro,” Ducky chastised. “Watch your tone, give these two a moment. They will explain.”

 

“It’s okay,” Charlotte smiled. “I’ve come to do some business with Tony; we’re going to step into the other room for a little while.

 

Charlotte sat Tony down at the dining room table and made her way into his kitchen checking items on the stove, in the oven and grabbed a glass of water. “Tony, Anna killed herself today.”

 

“What?” Tony’s head snapped up, his eyes filled with tears as a sob escaped his throat. “How?”

 

“That’s not important,” Charlotte pulled Tony to her as she watched Ducky hold Gibbs back. “I have a letter addressed to you along with a locket she wanted you to have. The police released it to me to give to you.”

 

Tony took the letter in his shaking hands and unfolded it. Blinking hard to clear his vision, he took his time to read it.

 

Dear Tony,

Don’t cry for me, I promise you I’ll be okay now. The drugs have such a hold on me that I can’t escape and every moment of everyday for the last two weeks I have seen the painful result of what my addiction has done. I played judge and jury with a life, a life that was doomed by my decisions before it got a chance to start. Please work to right my wrong. You are the most loving, giving person I have ever met, and I know that you are the best thing to happen to us. You are my hero, I know that you will give that little girl a good home and a good life, even if it’s short. Love, Anna

“Take a drink of water,” Charlotte coached as she watched Tony struggle not to hyperventilate.

 

“DiNozzo?” Gibbs stepped up to his agent’s side. “You have to calm down, son. Come on, Tony. Deep breath; match my breathing.” Gibbs stayed by his friend’s side, keeping contact with to provide the comfort that Tony suddenly needed.

 

“I had her in a drug treatment facility,” Tony gasped. “What the hell happened?”

 

“Easy,” Gibbs squeezed Tony’s shoulder. Turning to Ducky, he nodded for his friend to get his medical bag. “Ducky’s going to get you something to help you calm down.”

 

“Agent Gibbs,” Charlotte stepped up to Tony’s side “Give him a minute; I need him conscious and calm. Today is a big day, the day you’ve been working so hard for.

 

“I’m getting her today?” Tony’s face lit up. “She’s ready to come home?”

 

“The doctors feel it is the best thing for her. In fact, I thought I heard a car pull up a minute ago.” Charlotte made her way to the door. “I did.”

 

“Tony?” Gibbs was confused as he turned from Tony to the door and back. “What’s going on?”

 

“Long story short, I did not fall in love with the drug addict as you put it. When we arrested her she was pregnant, Gibbs.” Before Tony could finish, Charlotte walked back into the room.

 

“Here she is,” Charlotte gently handed over the baby in her arms. “Welcome home, sweet girl.”

 

“Tony?” Gibbs’ eyes filled with tears as he looked at the tiny bundle in his agent’s arms. 

 

“Gibbs,” Tony pulled the blanket down a little bit. “This is Gracianna; she’s my foster daughter. I’m not sick, Gibbs. I have been taking foster classes and staying at the hospital with Gracie. I didn’t fall in love with a drug addict; I became her friend. I fell in love with this little girl, this amazing, precious, little girl.”

 

“Is she okay?” Gibbs gently rubbed the baby’s cheek.

“She was born addicted to drugs,” Tony kissed the little girl’s cheek wiping a tear from her nose that had fallen from his eye. “She suffers from Neonatal Abstinence Syndrome. I had to take a lot of classes to teach me what I need to watch for, how to handle it. I don’t even know why I wanted to do this but as soon as Anna said she wouldn’t keep her I knew I wanted her. I had to make sure that she had a good life.”

 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Gibbs gut churned. “Did you think I would stop you?”

 

“Because you haven’t exactly been supportive of anything I have done the last few years.” Tony walked down the hallway waiting for Gibbs to follow him. “Can you carry that in here?” Tony pointed out a portable crib that was leaned against the bedroom wall. “I didn’t know she was coming today, I would have had it set up.” 

 

“May I hold her?” Gibbs stared longingly at the little bundle.

“Keep her bundled tight,” Tony said softly as he handed over the baby. “She needs to feel secure; it’s part of dealing with the NAS.”

 

“Do you have formula for her? Diapers? I can go get things for her if you need it.” Gibbs was feeling overwhelmed and protective. “She’s so tiny, Tony.”

 

“I have everything I need for her,” Tony smiled. “I have been stocked for a week; I had to pass a home study too, so I had a lot of the stuff three weeks ago. I got the diapers and formula after they told me she would be coming home soon. I think I have six boxes of two sizes.”

 

“You can finish dinner,” Gibbs said softly as he began to gently rock Gracianna. “This beautiful lady and I are going to get acquainted.”

“Ok,” Tony was a bit confused. Tony stood in the doorway watching, he wanted to kick Gibbs out and beg him to stay all at the same time. Snickering to himself, he jokingly wondered if this was what pregnancy hormones felt like.

 

“DiNozzo?” Gibbs called to his friend. “This is good work; real good work.”

With a smile, Tony left the room feeling a little bit lighter. Making quick work of serving up dinner, Tony made his way to Gracie’s room where he gently removed her from Gibbs’ arms and walked her to the dining room to join them for dinner. “We have to let Gibbs eat, I slaved over this meal for hours. You are going to find out that the best compliment to a meal is having someone clear their plate and go for seconds.”

 

Watching Tony with the baby, Gibbs and Ducky both exchanged proud looks. Their younger friend had really stepped up to make them proud. Ducky ate his dinner with a smile on his face while Gibbs pushed his food around as he pondered a few things.

 

“Tony,” Gibbs looked up in time to see Tony put the baby to his shoulder and gently burp her. “I’m sorry about how I have acted towards you. I never wanted you to hurt like I have.”

 

“Mistakes in life happen,” Tony sighed. “That’s how we grow. I have missed you a lot. Missed the friendship; missed having a father figure in my life. What I missed most of all; knowing that someone gave a damn about me. I think it was being shut out, excluded, that helped me decided that I wanted to overcome my fear of children and raise this baby. I want to have someone in my life that gives a damn at the end of the day.”

 

“Can you find it in your heart to forgive, Jethro?” Ducky questioned softly. 

 

“I can forgive,” Tony nodded. “I will do that for Gracie but don’t think I will forget. I cannot allow you or the team to hurt me again. To hurt me like that, it hurts my daughter and I can’t stand for that. My life is now about her, Gibbs. I need to know when we go out in the field that this team has my back because I want to come home to this little girl.”

 

“I promise,” Gibbs said softly. “I’ve got your six.”

 

“McGee and Ziva have absolutely no respect for me; Abby is pretty much following along with them. We can’t function like this and make it work.” Tony sighed.

“Then we find a new way to function,” Gibbs leaned over and gently wiped the spit up off the baby’s chin. “You will take a more authoritative role and I will back you. If they don’t respect you now then they need to fear you.”

 

“I can do fear,” Tony smiled. “Need to practice for when Gracie starts dating.”

 

Gibbs and Ducky both chuckled; Tony was going to make one hell of a father.

 

“Gracie, tell grandpa to pass the garlic bread.” Tony looked at Gibbs with a shy smile; he wasn’t sure exactly how Gibbs would feel about the term of endearment, but he figured he’d give it a try. “You okay with that title?”

 

Taking a moment to let it sink in, Gibbs handed Tony the bread. “I’m done eating, Tony. Why don’t you let grandpa give her the rest of that bottle, so you can eat?”

 

“I think she’d like that, but we do have to give Uncle Ducky a turn too.” Tony said softly with a wink at the older man.

 

“It would be my honor,” Ducky cleared his throat. “To hold my precious niece; she’s such a beautiful little girl.”

 

“You’ve got a good family now.” Tony whispered to his little girl. “You are one blessed baby.”


	3. Chapter 3

Gibbs heart ached as he watched as Tony busied himself for an hour making sure everything was in place to spend their first night together. Ducky was humbled by the title of Uncle, so much so, that he was making a list of things he wanted to purchase as he was leaving. Gibbs wanted nothing more than to just rock the little girl for hours, but he knew that wasn't rational.

“Hey little one,” Tony smiled as he returned to take his little girl from Jethro’s arms. “Do you remember all those classes we had? They said a nice, quiet environment will keep you calm and allow you to heal from all those things that happened to you before you were born.”

“I’m going to give you some time,” Gibbs whispered. “Whatever you need, Tony. I’ll be here for you. I know how important time is, how much you need to spend hours just allowing her to listen to your voice and hearing your heartbeat. Just know, that I am here if you need me, for anything, at any time.”

“Just give me a day or two,” Tony smiled as Gracie wiggled in his arms. “Let us get into a routine, get acquainted without all the wires, tubes and monitors.” Tony didn’t want to hurt Gibbs, but he knew that his heart was longing to be alone with Gracie. “I’m not asking you to stay away forever, just a few hours, Gibbs.”

“I understand, Tony.” Gibbs leaned over to kiss Gracie on the cheek. “I do understand.”

Tony loved fatherhood; every aspect of it even the dirty diapers. Forty-eight hours on his own with Gracie was longer than he thought Gibbs would let him go without stopping in. It was no surprise when there was a light knock at the door Sunday morning; Gibbs face was priceless when Tony answered the door with a diaper only baby in his arms.

"Just got done with her bath," Tony laughed as he pulled a warm blanket over his little precious girl. "Want to come in and give her a bottle while I take a shower?"

"I've got some time to kill," Gibbs said with a smile as he followed Tony down the hallway to the bedroom. "She's so tiny." Gibbs watched as Tony dressed the baby with a practiced ease, kissing both feet and hands as he did so. You could tell new father couldn’t resist, he was madly in love with his little miracle.

"She is," Tony nodded. "I'm so afraid that I'm going to break her."

"Can't tell it," Gibbs smirked. "Look like you've been doing this forever. Doing a damn good job at it too, Tony.”

"How am I going to keep the truth about Gracie from the team?" Tony sighed as he picked up the baby. "I don't want her to be my dirty little secret, but I also do not want people in my home fussing over my daughter that have no respect for me."

"You don't have to," Gibbs took the baby from Tony. "Be the proud dad that you are and just ignore their questions and comments. Leave your work cell with me and get a second phone that everyone else has."

"I have that already," Tony said softly. "I wanted a phone that I knew if it rang it was about Gracie or a family thing. I'll program the number in your phone after I get a shower."

"Tony," Gibbs looked from Gracie to his boy. "Only if you're sure; I don't want you to do something you're not ready for."

"I'm ready," Tony nodded. "Now feed your granddaughter while I take a shower."

Gibbs smiled as he looked at the sweet little girl in his arms; she was so tiny. As soon as the shower started, Gibbs made way across the hallway to Tony's room. Gently placing Gracie on the bed, he freed the baby from her blanket, so he could count fingers and toes. The man of steel was turned into a puddle as he gently kissed both of her feet and hands. "You are such a beautiful little girl." Gibbs whispered as he bundled the baby back up and went in search of her bottle. "Grandpa is going to make sure that nobody ever hurts you, but I think your daddy is going to beat me to the protecting you part. You are so loved, Gracianna; so, loved."

Gibbs was busy feeding and rocking Gracie when Tony came out of the shower; he looked exhausted and a bit pale. "How's she doing?"

"She's a good eater," Gibbs looked up at his agent. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Just tired," Tony admitted. "I am up every thirty minutes to make sure she's okay then I'm back up when she's hungry or needs changed. Did you see the giraffe my neighbor, Kathy sent her? I think she could ride it if she could hang on."

"It's huge," Gibbs laughed as he looked at the plush toy in the corner. "How are you really feeling?"

"Honest, I am just tired." Tony replied trying to dodge the question.

"Uh huh," Gibbs took in Tony's appearance one more time. Once Gracie was burped, Gibbs handed her over to her daddy to be rocked and made his way to the kitchen. Surveying the fridge and cupboard, Gibbs made a shopping list and headed out yelling be back in a bit to Tony as he did.

When he returned, he found his younger friend scrubbing the floor in the kitchen. "You can't keep this up, Tony. I am going to make you some breakfast and you are going to sleep while I watch the baby."

"Boss?" Tony was a bit confused by Gibbs' comment. "I'm not giving her up."

"I didn't expect you to," Gibbs said softly. "Not everything in your house has to be perfect; you are raising a baby. Enjoy it, don't let the other stuff get in your way of taking care of you too. Hire someone to come in and clean once a week; you had one at the apartment. You do not have to keep it spotless."

"I do," Tony sighed. "She's a preemie and anything can make her sick. I'm so scared that I'm going to hurt her. I'd rather die than hurt that little girl."

Gibbs pulled Tony into a quick hug. "You are a damn good dad," Gibbs said softly. "I'm going to make you something to eat, I want you to get some sleep. I'll help you out, Tony. "

"I should be able to do this on my own," Tony groaned as he sat down. “I’m already screwing this up, what was I thinking. Never should have agreed to do this, I am sure there is a loving, two parent home out there that would be better for her.”

"DiNozzo," Gibbs grabbed a bag of groceries and started to put them away as he talked. "Why do you think grandma's always move in for the first few weeks? Raising a child is the toughest thing you are ever going to do in life; you will embrace it and grow."

"I couldn’t imagine this type of love, before I held her the first time. How did you live through burying Kelly?" Tony asked so soft that Gibbs almost missed the question. 

"I was driven by revenge," Gibbs sighed. "Revenge and the fact that I knew Shannon would be so pissed at me if I did something stupid like killing myself. I thought about it many times; I wanted to eat my gun a few times."

"What stopped you?" Tony's voice was soft; weary.

"Memories of my family and eventually.. you." Gibbs let the revelation hang in the air as he started breakfast; he had a lot to make up for and now was as good of time as any to start.

Breakfast was demolished, and a second helping was being served when a light knock was heard at Tony's door. Pulling his gun from the gun safe, Tony made his way to the door. “Not expecting anyone, you keep her safe, Gibbs.”

"What are you doing here?" Tony groaned as he opened the door to find Ziva, Tim and Abby standing there.

"You two have been hiding something and we want to know what is going on." Ziva said with a snippy tone to her voice as she started to step inside.

"I didn't invite you in," Tony blocked her path, moving to block their view of his home.

"Why didn't you tell us you moved?" Tim questioned as he moved to push past Tony only to find Gibbs standing in his way. “Boss?”

"Tony?" Abby wrapped herself around his neck and tried to push him backwards a bit to gain access. "I have been so worried about you."

"Good to know," Tony replied as he pried her from his neck as he dug his heels in. "I did not invite you here so if you'll please vacate the premises.”

"Tony?" Tim was very offended by his partner's reaction. "Just tell us what is going on."

"Why?" Tony started to close the door. "You haven't given a damn for the last few years. What is it about now that makes you all of a sudden care? I asked you to leave, now leave.”

"We just want to know what you are up to?" Ziva sighed. "Are you working undercover again? That did not go so well the last time; you clearly did not handle it correctly."

"I what?" Tony opened the door a bit. "You've got to be kidding me. I was picked by the Secretary of the Navy to work a mission. He was clueless as the depth of everyone and everything involved. I gained valuable intel and was injured in the process. How dare you tell me that I did not handle it correctly! If you do not leave my home; I will put you all on report as soon as I get back to work."

"You do not have that authority," Tim said softly. “Only Gibbs has the authority to do that, Tony.”

"You really believe that, Tim?" Gibbs stepped up to Tony's side and gently put a reassuring hand on his back. "I will handle this Tony. DiNozzo asked you to leave now get the hell out of his house. "

"This is ridiculous," Abby pushed her way past Gibbs and Tony. "There is a baby in here."

"What?" Ziva tried to push get past to see.

"Get the hell out of my home," Tony growled. "I did not invite you here; you are not welcome."

"Tony?" Palmer and Breena called as they walked up on the porch. “Everything okay here?” Palmer wedge himself in the doorway with Gibbs and Tony to keep the trio from entering the home uninvited. He knew that the last thing Tony needed was stress, the absolute last thing they needed was to have Gracie passed between spectators that did not have her best interest at heart.

"Gibbs, can you take the baby to her bedroom so she's away from the draft? I need to deal with this bullshit first." Tony tried to force himself to be calm. Turning back to the intruders, Tony took a deep breath. “Leave us alone, get the hell off my property.”

"Who would give you a child?" Ziva laughed. "I wouldn't trust you with a gold fish let alone a child."

Breena's hand came in contact with the side of Ziva's face before the agent even knew what happened. The sound of the slap along with Abby's gasp sent Tony back two steps.

"You are nothing to me," Breena spat. "So, Agent David allow me to get something off my chest that I have been feeling for a while. You are a self-centered, self-involved, arrogant bitch. The way you treat Tony; the way all of you treat Tony is pathetic, just like you are. I am proud to call this man my friend and for your information; he's a damn good father and an even better dad. Now, I suggest you do as he has ordered and haul your pathetic ass off his property before I take his gun and do something I have wanted to do for a very long time."

"Which is?" Ziva questioned.

"Put a bullet between your eyes," Breena gritted out. "I'd love to have you in my mortuary."

"Wow," Abby's eyes were wide and her mouth hung open. “Jimmy?”

“Leave, Abby.” Palmer moved to stand with his arm on Breena’s back. 

"Go," Tony pushed everyone out the door and closed it. Turning back to Breena, his face broke out in a smile. "You scared the shit out of me! You really should consider becoming an agent. You'd be a fabulous interrogator."

"Like that did you?" Breena laughed. "We've been taking acting classes to be in summer stock at the theater downtown. I improvised using some of my lines from the play. Our acting coach is right, you draw on the emotions and you can deliver a convincing performance."

"Remind me to send her two dozen roses on opening night," Tony laughed. "That was Emmy material."

"Thanks," Breena laughed. "I meant all of it except the part about shooting her between the eyes. That just felt right and the look on her face was well worth it."

"I thought McGee was going to wet himself." Palmer laughed.

"Let's go check on your little pumpkin," Breena smiled. "I woke up with a craving for little muffin cuddle time. I haven’t seen her since the hospital, I couldn’t stay away any longer.”

"I have to keep a better eye on the two of you," Tony laughed. "She wants shoot a federal agent between the eyes and Jimmy, you are like ninja taking on a group of terrorists. The Palmers should be listed as armed and dangerous."

Laughter filled the house as the trio made their way to the baby's room for a little bonding time. Meanwhile, Abby, Ziva and McGee sat in the car watching and waiting to try to formulate a better plan to find out exactly what Tony was hiding and who this mystery baby belonged to.  
“One time,” Palmer laughed. “I take down one group of terrorist and you make it sound like I am a bad ass ninja assassin. I’m more of a lover, not a fighter. My stomach hurt for a whole week after that, I don’t like having to be all special agent.”

“That’s too bad,” Tony snickered. “It’s kind of sexy on the two of you, oh the fantasies.”

“Tony!” Palmer blushed. “Please don’t give her any ideas, I don’t want to have to call you to come undo handcuffs.”

Roaring with laughter, Tony started down the hallway. “Let’s go see what Gibbs is up to with Gracie, my luck he’s built her a boat and smuggled it in through the sliding glass door. He’s itching to spoil her.”


	4. Chapter 4

Tony took a moment to calm down before going to check on Gracie; he knew the little girl was in good hands. By the time he got as far as Gracie's door, he was feeling exhausted. Leaning heavily against the door, Tony felt lightheaded as relief settled in. Gibbs was gently rocking the little girl, singing softly to her.

"Tony," Palmer met him in the doorway and gently turned him around. "You're going to get some rest; I'm going to run to the car and get my bag. " Tony didn't fight Palmer as he tucked him under the covers; he fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. “He needs us, Gibbs.” Palmer whispered as he gently examined his patient. “We have to have his six, we can’t let him down.”

“We have his six, he knows that. By the time we are done with those three, they will too.” Moving across the room, Jethro gently ran his fingers through Tony’s hair to keep him settled as Palmer completed his exam. “He is exhausted, I shouldn’t have left him alone. I saw it was going to happen, I should have stepped in day one.”

"He has been at the hospital every night since she was born and sometime going to classes too. They had him in class every weekend that you weren't on call for the last three months. He's very committed to doing this." Palmer was so gentle with Tony; keeping his touches light and his voice low. “His heart is in this 1000%. I saw him running himself down, too. I knew he had to complete everything to bring her home, I just didn’t realize how much it was taking out of him.”  
“Having minimal support didn’t help,” Breena said softly from the doorway. “I wish he would have let you and Dr. Mallard in sooner. He wasn’t sure what you would think, not with the way the team was acting. He asked Jimmy and I for help, he couldn’t be in two places at once. He picked out every last detail of her room, we were just here to accept deliveries. We helped him move when he bought the house.”

"How long have you known about Gracianna?" Gibbs was feeling a little hurt.

"Since he decided that he wanted to be her dad," Palmer answered softly as he pulled out the tympanic (ear) thermometer. Placing it in Tony's ear, Palmer pressed the button for the reading with one hand while he used the other hand to gently massage Tony's forehead, so he'd stay asleep. "Just rest; we've got you."

"What's the reading?" Gibbs was a bit concerned by the look that cross Palmer's face.

"102.1," Jimmy sighed. "I'll draw some blood when he wakes up; get it over to a lab where a friend of mine works. Don't really think it's appropriate to ask Abby to run it, considering."

"I'm going to go do an inventory of the bathroom, baby's room and kitchen. Can you stay for a while?" Gibbs watched Palmer's reaction close. “I know what he will eat and drink when he’s not feeling well, he gets very selective.”

"It would be our honor to stay and take care of the DiNozzo family." Palmer smiled brightly as he watched Breena return with Gracie in her arms. "She is missing daddy?"

"I think so," Breena smiled. "She's fidgeting all over the place.

"Tony made a CD for her so she could always have his voice with her," Palmer walked across to the baby's room and looked in the CD player to make sure that was in there. When he saw it was, he pushed play and allowed the voice of her daddy to soothe little Gracie back to sleep.

"That's so sweet," Breena cooed. "He's such a good dad."

Tony slept fitfully while Gibbs was gone; Palmer was growing more concerned that his friend would not be able to rest enough to fight off whatever was brewing. As soon as he returned, Gibbs quickly put away the groceries and made his way down the hall with bags for both Tony and Gracie's rooms.

"He's not resting," Palmer said softly as he paced the room. "If he can't settle down; he's going to feel even worse when he wakes up."

"Why don't you go check on baby," Gibbs gave a partial smile. "I've got this."

Palmer watched as Gibbs carried a chair closer to the bed and sat beside his agent. A hand on Tony's arm was all it took for him to visibly relax; his breathing deepening indicating he was finally not fighting sleep. "I've got your six, DiNozzo. Just rest now, baby Gracie needs you."

Tony sighed in response to Gibbs' touch, presence, words and fell into a deeper healing sleep. It was five hours before he even moved and as soon as he did his eyes snapped open, he jumped out of bed and ran smack into Gibbs and Jimmy before he could get out of the bedroom door.

"Gracie okay?" Tony's eyes filled with tears. "What did I do?"

"You got some much-needed sleep," Gibbs whispered as he pulled Tony into a hug. "You've been running yourself into the ground for months getting ready for that precious little girl. She's here now and safe."

"You have friends to help you," Palmer interjected. "Let us be there for you; it's not failure to allow a friend in." Placing a glass of juice in Tony’s hand, Palmer watched as his friend processed the action. “We’ve got your back, Tony. The team is not going to touch her, they won’t even know the color of her eyes or how much hair she has if we have any say in it. This is your family, these are the people that love you, that will die to protect you and that little baby. You matter to us.”

“Mr. Palmer is correct, Anthony. We will not allow anyone to harm one hair on my niece’s head. You are just as much priority as she is. Now, I do not see Jethro embrace someone often, so how about you return that hug, so you know we are serious and follow me, I have something so delicious waiting for us, that you will not be able to resist.” Ducky watched with amusement as Gibbs pulled Tony into another hug.

With a warm smile, Tony returned Gibbs hug and pulled Jimmy close. "Thank you all; I am sorry I let myself get so run down."

"You do what you have to do for your kids," Gibbs said softly. "That's what separates the fathers from the dads. You're a good dad, Tony."

After eating with his friends, Tony rocked his daughter to sleep, taking in her scent and memorizing her little face. “I love you so much, little one.” Tony kissed Gracie’s face while Gibbs watched from the doorway.

"You think you can sleep some more?" Gibbs questioned softly as he gently took Gracie from her dad’s arms and placed her in her crib.

"I think so," Tony yawned. "You sure you don't mind staying with her?"

"It's been a long time since I was able to keep company with such a pretty lady," Gibbs smiled as he gazed down into the little girl’s sweet face. "It'd be my honor to stay with her. It’s an honor to be here to take care of both of you, Tony.”

Tony fell back to sleep with Gibbs by his side and slept until the smell of food cooking woke him up. Stumbling into the kitchen, Tony was surprised to see Vance at his stove cooking something that smelled amazing.

"Where's Gibbs?" Tony questioned.

"He went to get some more groceries, diaper and formula. That beautiful little lady of yours has a fierce appetite." Vance smiled as he spoke putting Tony almost instantly at ease.

"I'm sorry that you had to come out on the weekend, Director." Tony was a bit fuzzy on the details on how Vance ended up at his house.

"Nonsense," Vance smirked. "I came to plot with you and Gibbs over the changes to your team. That little princess is a nice bonus."

"Did you bring her that seat?" Tony walked over to where Gracie was napping in the present Vance brought her.

"I did," Vance laughed. "It's a rock and play sleeper; she's very fond of it."

"I don't know how to thank you." Tony was moved beyond words.

"By continuing to love her like I can tell you already do. She's due for a bottle; I'll bring it to you." Vance watched at Tony picked up his precious little girl and held her close. "I remember when Kayla was that little; it goes so fast."

"She's changing every day," Tony whispered as he looked down at his little girl. "Am I wrong for wanting to hide her from the team for now?"

"No," Vance shook his head as he handed the new dad the bottle. "I should have backed you before now and I didn't; for that I apologize.

"Sir?" Tony was a bit stunned and very confused.

"You have been there for my kids since Jackie died." Vance's eyes filled with tears. "A man never forgets what someone does for their children. You have been someone they could trust and that helped them through losing their mother."

"I have been there," Tony said softly. "A little younger than they were when it happened to me. Kids are resilient, but they still need someone that isn't their parent to understand and allow them to really grieve in way they feel safe from repercussions. I was sent to boarding school when I was grieving. My old man didn't want to deal with me; he was too busy burying his sorrows in a bottle of booze."

"You turned out okay," Vance said softly as he took a seat. "You're going to give that little girl one hell of a life. She will forever be daddy's little girl; she's stolen your heart. You want to protect her from the hurt that has been dished out to you by your team. Gibbs told me how they responded to finding out there was a baby here. That behavior will not be tolerated; I agree with Gibbs, you are taking a larger role with the team. It's time."

"I'm ready," Tony nodded as he fed his little pumpkin. "Next step is to find reliable child care for Miss Gracianna and then back to work."

"I have a nanny with her days free," Vance suggested. "She doesn't have to be your permanent solution even if you just used her until Gracie could start going to daycare at NCIS. Kayla is away at school, but Jared is too impressionable, he gives into peer pressure too easily. I wanted someone around that could look after things when I was away. Someone consistent, she’s good people.”

“Think she’d come over, so I could meet her?” Tony watched as Vance pulled his phone from his pocket and dialed.

Gibbs and Tony were both at their desks when McGee and Ziva arrived. Gibbs was reviewing some reports while Tony was busy typing away at his computer. They had spent hours over the last few days coming up with a plan, a set of new standards that the team would abide by. Vance interjecting any idea that he had, he wanted something concrete to give Tony peace of mind.

"Morning, Gibbs; Tony." Ziva and McGee called in unison to the duo only to receive a nod from Gibbs in response.

"Is that baby poop on your pants, Tony?" Tim teased only to get silence from his partner.

"Perhaps he's busy lactating and didn't hear you,” Ziva's snide remark pissed Tony off, but instead of showing it, he kept his cool and kept typing away. "This baby that was at your house; you knocked some teenager and she dropped the little brat off to you. Yes?"

Without missing a beat, Tony stood and pulled the papers from the printer that he had been working on. After a quick once over, he signed them and handed them to Ziva and Tim.

"Performance Evaluation?" McGee gasped as he looked over at Tony before looking at the other pages. "Formal reprimand?"

"What is the meaning of this, Gibbs?" Ziva questioned as she took her evaluation and reprimand to his desk. “Why are we being reprimanded?”

"Exactly what it says," Gibbs grunted. "Formal reprimand and your evaluations were overdue. Senior Field Agent, Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo is now in charge of those along with a few other things. You will report to him for your assignments upon arrival for the day, at crime scenes and upon return from crime scenes. You are to no longer assume what your role is, you will be told what it is. I suggest you read your evaluations and reprimands, I want a plan of correction regarding the reprimand on my desk before lunch.”

"This is not fair," Ziva cried out in disgust as she read the comments Tony had made about her. 

"Life's not fair, David. Get over it, the both of you." Gibbs smirked as he walked away leaving Tony in the bull pen with the pissed off duo.

"Cold cases," Tony divided a stack of files between the two junior agents. "You're on cold cases until further notice. You have any questions or come up with something viable; you contact me. Get your plan of corrections done first, I expect to have at least two reports on my desk by lunch, of inconsistencies that you see on those case files.”

"Where are you going?" Tim questioned.

"MTAC," Tony threw back over his shoulder. "Important matter of national security; only the top agents are being read in. Get to work, I will be looking for your reports. No report, no lunch. I’ll be in MTAC.”

"Should we come too?" Tim looked a bit confused.

"Only the top agents are being read in, Agent McGee. DiNozzo, I'll see you in MTAC." Vance replied at he walked through the bull pen.

"On your six, Director." Tony said with a smile as he jogged up the steps to follow the agency boss leaving Ziva and McGee to stew in his absence.

"I'm not going to stand for this," Ziva mumbled as she slammed the papers down on her desk. “This is crap, someone has to stop him.”

"Sit down and shut up," Tim snapped. "Your mouth gets us in more trouble than a little bit. Lactating? You really had to go there?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, this was a major rewrite. Changed direction from the orginal

Tony had thought long and hard about how he was going to reprimand Abby, she was the master manipulator, Tony knew her schemes well. She would cry, pout and declare they are friends. She would use anything she could to try to manipulate him, to control him. What she didn’t realize, Tony had long ago declared their friendship dead.   
Feeling Vance following him, Tony gained confidence. He knew that he wouldn’t falter while Vance was watching, he also knew that the man had his six. If Abby crossed the line, Vance would step in as agency boss to bring her under control.

“How can I be reprimanded at work for what happened on personal time?” Abby defended.

“You should have been arrested for that stunt,” Tony kept his voice cold, his daughter needed him to establish boundaries when it came to the people he worked with; he needed to assert himself as the second in command. “You were trespassing and putting my daughter’s safety at risk.”

Seeing Tony was able to handle the situation, Vance decided to step out and allow the two NCIS employees to have a long overdue conversation. Standing outside the door, Vance continued to listen, he would have Tony’s back if things got out of hand. He knew that he was partially to blame for not forcing Gibbs to put a stop to the disrespect and lack of cooperation that Abby, Ziva and Tim displayed.

“Why didn’t you tell me you had a daughter?” Abby was more upset about Tony’s failure to confide in her than the reprimand.

“You no longer have the right to that part of my life,” Tony explained. “The day you started acting like Ziva and McGee: that changed everything. Words and actions have meaning, Abby. You are long overdue to realize that.

“What is this really about?” Abby was getting furious. “Because I sided with your father at Christmas? You’ve been pissed off at me since then.”

“You have no respect for me or my home,” Tony sighed. “Yes, I have been angry at you and at my father. What he did,” Tony paused. “You know what, it’s in the past. I have to work through the pain, because I know that you two will never apologize.”

“Your father had sex with your neighbor,” Abby growled. “He’s a man with needs. You, better than anyone, should understand that. You have slept with more women than I have been able to keep track of, I am actually surprised you never came down with an STD or a kid before now.”

“First of all my father had sex, with my neighbor, in my bed,” Tony retorted. “The place that I hide away from the cares of the world and the job to rest, my sanctuary. If it’s perfectly fine with you then next time he comes whoring his way through town; he can stay with you. Secondly, I have not slept with more women that you can keep track of. I have dated a lot of women, but slept with them, I did not. If you were truly a friend, you would have seen through that story, to know it was part of the Anthony DiNozzo, Jr. act that I put on. And third, I do not ever, EVER… want to hear you use STD and reference to my daughter in the same sentence again. Do I make myself clear?”

“Tony,” Abby moved to embrace her friend in a hug. “I was angry, I didn’t mean it.”

“Don’t,” Tony stepped back. “Until you learn to respect me as Senior Field Agent and abide by my wishes; there is not a friendship between us. You damaged it over the last couple years. Up until now, I only had to answer for myself but now I have a little girl that needs me. I need to start stepping up so that I am there to be her dad. I don’t expect you to ever understand why I wanted to do this, it would take putting someone besides yourself first. I don’t think you are capable of that, Abby.”

“Is our friendship over for forever?” Abby’s eyes filled with tears.

“That is up to you,” Tony sighed. “At this point, I do not see any way to salvage it. I don’t foresee you changing or making the sacrifices necessary to regain my trust as a coworker, let alone a friend. You are going to have to do a lot of changing and growing up, Abby. … a whole hell of a lot.”  
“I can’t be someone that I’m not,” Abby sighed. “That’s not fair to even ask me to try.”

“I wasn’t,” Tony glanced up to find Gibbs and Vance standing just outside the doorway to offer support. “I was asking you to be a good friend; expecting you to be one. I was asking you to start acting like a decent human being. The people that I choose to be part of Gracianna’s life are going to have to be willing to function as a family, making sacrifices along the way if necessary”

“We’ll talk about this later,” Abby sighed. “I need some time to get my thoughts together. What you are asking of me, it is not fair. I just have to figure out what I want to do.”

Tony walked out of the lab and made it all the way to the elevator before he felt his resolve starting to slip. Vance and Gibbs entered the elevator with him, Vance flipped the emergency stop just as Tony took a swing at the elevator wall only to be stopped by Gibbs.

“Easy,” Gibbs caught Tony’s arm and pinned it to his chest. “Take it easy.”

“Why didn’t you do something to stop all of this before now?” Tony’s mind was spinning with questions. “Why do I have to go clean up all this because you didn’t do shit to help me before?”

Pulling Tony into a hug, Gibbs gave Vance a look that screamed for help. “I’m sorry, Tony.”

“Go home,” Vance said softly to his two agents. “You have two still have a lot of time on the books; take the rest of the day to shop for Gracie and to just spend time with her. You’re a new dad; a single dad. We look out for one another; I’ll see you both tomorrow.”

“Thanks,” Tony said softly as he pulled himself together and exited the elevator.

“Go take care of him,” Vance ordered Gibbs. “That situation with Abby and the rest of your team; it never happens again. Do I make myself clear?”

“Why the attitude change with DiNozzo, Leon?” Gibbs was a bit suspicious.

“A man never forgets someone that made a difference in the lives of his children,” Vance cleared his throat. “Jared and Kayla were able to talk to him after Jackie’s death, he understood something that I didn’t. His pizza box monster, it was the first time they laughed after she died. I will never forget that, I will always be beholding to him for giving them a life line, a shoulder.”

“I think that it helped him heal, too. He’s always carried a burden of guilt, over his mother’s death, with him,” Gibbs grunted as he walked away from his superior. A quick trip through the bull pen, Gibbs grabbed his gear much to the surprise of his junior agents and headed out shortly after Tony. Gibbs stopped home for a few things before stopping at the grocery store and heading to Tony’s house. As soon as he arrived, he couldn’t help by smile as he watched his friend gently carrying his daughter up the sidewalk towards the house.

“We take a walk every day,” Tony explained. “I want her to feel the sunshine and get the fresh air. The doctors say it’s a good idea; it may stimulate her. She could be handicapped; we won’t know until she’s older. There are a lot of things that we won’t know until she is older.”

“She’s going to be just fine.” Gibbs nodded with a smile as he rubbed the baby’s cheek. “Whatever she grows up to be; it’s going to be okay. You’re her dad, it will be okay. She is so loved, Tony.”

“I can’t help it,” Tony kissed his little girl as she snuggled closer. “I’ve fallen head over heels in love with her; there’s no going back. Ever.”

“Not going to get an argument from me,” Gibbs said softly as he leaned in and kissed the baby’s forehead. “I brought everything you need to make me chicken parmesan and spaghetti while I rock my granddaughter and get some snuggle time in.”

“You’re okay with Gracie being in your life?” Tony’s heart hurt for Gibbs, now more than it ever had. He more than understood why Gibbs would avenge the murder of his wife and daughter.

“More than okay,” Gibbs swallowed hard as he took the baby from Tony’s arms. “Let’s take this little lady home; I’m starving, and I do think by the way she’s eyeing my chin, she’s hungry too.”

Dinner was relaxed; both men just talking about anything and everything that didn’t pertain to work. They made plans to build a baby swing for the backyard and sketched out plans for a deck. Gibbs was more than willing to spend any time that Tony needed him to make his house a home for Gracie.

Gracie’s cries tore the men from their conversation. “I’ll go get her; she’s probably needing changed.” Tony said with a laugh as Gibbs frowned because he was not quick enough to lay first claim. As quickly as the cries sounded; they ended sending both men running towards the nursery; guts churning.

“No, NO NO!” Tony cried out as he looked down at his blue little girl. Tony immediately started CPR as Gibbs called for EMS. Switching places, Gibbs took over CPR allowing Tony a moment to compose himself. 

“Come on baby,” Tony cried out. “Don’t you dare die on daddy. Come on sweetie, daddy loves you so much. Breathe, Gracie, Breathe. Come on baby, you can do this angel, you can fight. Come on, damn it.”

As the sirens were being heard in the background, the baby’s cries filled the room as she started breathing again. 

“Oh God,” Tony’s breath hitched in his throat. “Hear those sirens, baby. Help is coming, grandpa got you some help.”

The EMTs worked to make sure the baby was stable before transporting her to the hospital. Tony rode in the ambulance while Gibbs quickly jumped into his car and followed them meeting them at the emergency room doors as soon as they arrived.

The older man’s heart sank when the ambulance doors opened to reveal the crew working fervently to bring his granddaughter back once again. Tony’s tear stained face emerged behind his daughter and it was all Gibbs could do to catch him before he hit the ground face first.

Time managed to tick by slowly, both agents pacing the floor outside the emergency room where they were working on the baby. The duo were soon joined by Vance, Ducky, Palmer and Breena; all showing their support and offering up prayers.

“We had to vent her,” the doctor said as he came from the room. “There are tests we need to run to see what caused this. We’ll know more after we have the lab work and scans back.”

“Is she going to be okay?” Gibbs questioned, he needed to know.

“I honestly cannot say at this time.” Dr. Stanhope said softly. “Let me run the tests; see what we are dealing with first. As soon as I have an answer, I will be back. I’m not leaving this hospital until I know what’s wrong with that little one.”

Tony quickly signed every paper they shoved in his face. “Go, Save her. You don’t let her die! Do you hear me?”

“I’ll do everything I can,” Dr. Stanhope promised. “Pray, Tony. It doesn’t hurt.”

Hours passed before the doctor returned; “She’s stable. Looks like a virus; something she could have picked up even before she left the hospital is the culprit. We’re treating her with anti-viral meds.”

“Can I see her?” Tony’s eyes filled with tears. “Please, I need to see my little girl.”

“She’s still on the vent,” Dr. Stanhope warned. “You can be with your baby though; it will do you both some good.”

Gibbs followed a few steps behind; he wasn’t trying to impose on Tony’s time with the baby, but he wanted and needed to be there if Tony’s strength waned. He would be there to catch him; to support him. He needed to see Gracie for himself, he needed to make sure that she was still alive.

“Oh God,” Tony whispered as he looked at his daughter, tubes and wires covering ninety percent of her tiny body. “She’s so little, God. How could you let this happen to her? Things like this, make me question you are even real.”

“Tony,” Gibbs called as he stepped behind his friend.

“Boss,” Tony allowed Gibbs to hug him, to hold him and for the first time since they arrived at the hospital... Tony cried. “Tell her she can’t die; tell her. Just like you told me; please.”

Easing his friend into the chair near the crib, Gibbs walked to the side and gently rubbed a finger over the baby’s cheek. “You can’t leave us precious girl. Daddy and I both need you. We love you so much. Rest for now but don’t you dare die. You will not die, Gracianna. You will not die.”

“Agent Gibbs?” Dr. Stanhope’s nurse came to the doorway. “There is a group of people that just arrived; they wanted to see you, then Tony.”

“Stay here,” Gibbs said softly as he wiped the tears from Tony’s eyes with his thumb. “She needs you; I got your six on this.”

Walking down to the waiting room, Gibbs was met by the faces of Tim, Ziva, Abby, Delores, Stan and Dorneget. Turning to wave a security guard closer, Gibbs sighed before entering the room. “Delores, go to Tony. He needs a friend. Stan and Ned, you both come with me. Officer, you can escort the rest of these people out, they are not welcome here.”

“That’s enough,” Tim stood in the doorway. “I’m not leaving. Tony needs support; I’m here to support him. What I do on my own time, you have no say over, Gibbs. I am spending my time supporting my partner.”

Walking up to Tim, Gibbs glared at the agent. “You either get out of this hospital or you get off my team; your choice. Tony doesn’t need to deal with your shit right now; any of you. This is about his daughter, not your bruised ego or feeding your sense of curiosity.”

“Gibbs,” Abby said softly with tears streaming down her face. “I’ll be in the chapel; I won’t bother. What’s her name?”

“You find a chapel that is not located in this hospital,” Gibbs growled. “As far as Tony’s daughter is concerned, you have not earned the right to know a damn thing about her. Officer, they need to go. If they give you any trouble, call the local leo’s have them arrested.”


	6. Chapter 6

Delores held Tony close; allowing the younger man to cry out his sorrow. She sat him down in the chair near the crib and gently reassured him while Gibbs watched from the hallway; his heart aching for his agent and that precious little girl.

“Leroy!” Jackson called as he rounded the corner towards the pediatric ICU. “I got here as fast as I could. You should know, Abby and Ziva both called me as I was leaving.”

“It doesn’t surprise me,” Gibbs sighed. “You didn’t sound surprised when I called you. How long have you known about Gracie?”

 

“I’ve known about her since he decided to foster that child.” Jackson moved closer to look through the window of the PICU. “Is the child okay?”

 

“She is fighting,” Gibbs whispered. “How did you get here so fast?”

 

“Abby found a seat on a transport plane that was leaving from Avoca. I was able to get there in an hour, they took off shortly after and now I am here. They think that I came to help them get through to Tony.” Jackson chuckled. “I’m their secret weapon or so they think. Jimmy met me at the Navy yard, drove me here.”

“Tony doesn’t need anyone trying to argue for those three,” Gibbs cautioned his father.

“I’m not going to,” Jackson sighed. “I figured if they were pushing so hard that they called me for help that the boy might need someone on his side. . I was packing to come, because you called me, Leroy, It had nothing to do with the wayward trio. That team of yours needs an attitude adjustment; they have gotten bitter over the years.”

“Not sure bitter is the word for it,” Gibbs grunted.

“Would you rather I say they have turned into petulant brats that need their ass kicked?” Jackson paused to study Tony, through the window, for a moment. A nurse was passing by just as Jack decided that he needed to intervene. “Excuse me lovely lady,” Jackson stopped the nurse with a flirtatious smile. “My grandson is in there with his little girl; he’s exhausted. Could we get a cot in there for him? I promise we’ll keep him out of the way and someone will be there to watch them both.”

“Sure,” Nurse Megan smiled at the kind old man. “Give me a moment; there is respite room for the family to rest in. I’ll make sure it’s stocked with blankets and things. We all know Tony; he spent all his off time here right after she was born. He treated the staff so nicely, we all love him. I think he fed us at three times a week and sent us a huge cookie bouquet after she was discharged to stay thank you. He never failed to recognize the job we do.”

“Sounds like my grandson,” Jackson smiled. “Appreciate your time.”

Easing the door open, Jackson walked into the room and right to the crib. “She’s beautiful.”

“Jack!” Tony’s face lit up at the presence of the old man. “What are you doing here?”

“Thought you might need me,” Jackson winked. “Plus I heard this little beauty was in need of some TLC.”

“I’m scared,” Tony wiped a hand over his face as Delores put her hand on his back to show support. “She’s so little; so sick. How did I not know she was sick?”

“Because she was asymptomatic,” Dr. Stanhope replied as he walked through the door. “There was no way for you to know.”

“I didn’t screw up?” Tony’s eye shined bright with unshed tears.

“No,” Dr. Stanhope squeezed Tony’s shoulder. “You saved her life. We are going to start weaning her off the ventilator in the morning; you go get some sleep. The room next door is set up for you just like when she was here before.”

“Thank you,” Tony whispered.

“You lived at the hospital when she was born?” Gibbs was a bit stunned. “The nurse said you were here a lot, I guess I didn’t realize what she meant.”

“Yes,” Tony nodded. “I did. I wanted to feed her, diaper her and bond with her. The only time I would go home is if I had plans like I did with Ducky. The nurses told me I had to take a break so I decided to keep my yearly date with Ducky.”

“Sometimes he’d get overwhelmed by it all and call me,” Jackson started to guide Tony into the family room. “We’d talk a bit; that’s how I knew all about that little angel.”

“You’re not alone, Tony.” Gibbs reassured his agent as he tucked him in to get some rest. “I’m going to go down to the gift shop and see what I can find for Gracie while dad gets acquainted with her. You sleep for a while; we’ve got her six and yours too.”

“Who was here?” Tony sighed. “It was the team; wasn’t it?”

“Yeah,” Gibbs nodded. “They went home; don’t worry about them.”

Tony nodded at his boss before falling asleep. The next thing he knew, his eyes popped open to find Jackson sleeping in the recliner in the corner. Standing and stretching, Tony walked into the PICU to check on his baby. Standing back, he watched as Gibbs read to his daughter making animated movements with some toys that he had purchased in the gift shop.

“When did the breathing tube come out?” Tony questioned a bit amazed. “She’s watching you.”

The sounds of daddy’s voice made the baby smile and kick her little legs. “Looks like someone is very happy to see their daddy.”

“She’s okay?” Tony questioned as he reached in to touch his little girl’s cheek.

“She was breathing on her own, triggering the vent alarms so they removed the tube. The meds are working and she’s doing well. I tried to wake you but you were so exhausted you pushed me away.” Gibbs watched as Tony’s smile faded. “You knew I was watching over her; it’s okay.”

“Are we allowed to hold her?” Tony’s voice was shaking.

“Yes,” Gibbs nodded. “I gave her a bottle and then put her down to read to her. She likes the puppy most of all.”

Tony laughed as he picked up his little girl. “You like the puppy that grandpa got you? Did you say thank you?”

A coo and squeal from Gracie was all that either man needed to know the little girl was going to be just fine. Tony settled into cuddle with his sweet girl while Gibbs went to get a cup of coffee. With Gibbs out of the way, Abby slipped quietly into the Gracie’s room.

“Tony,” Abby called softly. “I’ve been thinking about what you said.”

“And?” Tony kept focused on rocking his daughter.

“I’m sorry,” Abby’s eyes filled with tears. “I didn’t mean to hurt you. Sometimes, I get caught up in what everyone else is saying and doing. That is no excuse; please don’t misunderstand. If you will give me a second chance, I promise to be the friend you need and deserve. I love you, my friend.”

“I’ve missed you, Abby.” Tony said softly. “Really missed you.”

“I missed you too,” Abby gently wrapped her arms around Tony watching Gracie the entire time. “She’s beautiful, Tony. Is she okay?”

“She is now,” Tony’s eyes filled with tears. “She was dead there for a while. I cannot bury my child, Abby. I was so scared.”

“What is her name?” Abby gently caressed the baby’s cheek. “You are so beautiful.”

Tony’s gut churned, he knew something was not right when it came to Abby. Once upon a time, she was a good friend, but those days were long past. He longed to have someone else on his side, but he knew that he just could not trust Abby.

“I think you should go,” Tony snuggled Gracie closer. “We’re not there yet, Abby. We may never be.”

“Tony?” Gibbs stormed through the room ready to deal with Abby only to stop as soon as he saw the tears streaming down the younger woman’s face. “Abby?”

“She’s going to be okay, isn’t she?” Abby leaned down to kiss Gracie’s forehead only to stumble backwards when Tony stood up to prevent the contact.

“She was born addicted to drugs; she suffers from Neonatal Abstinence Syndrome.” Tony explained. “There are so many things that could happen in her life as a result of it. She could suffer tremors, sleeping problems, tight muscle tone, seizures, inability to feed properly, vomiting, diarrhea, dehydration, fevers and other things. Right now she gets methadone to help with the withdrawal symptoms.”

 

“I have read on the topic,” Abby sighed. “I had a woman at my church whose daughter was a drug addict and got pregnant. She overdosed and killed herself and the baby while she was in labor.”

“Her mom committed suicide too.” Tony shuddered. 

 

Silence fell over the hospital room; the monitors steady beeping indicating that all was well in their world at the present. 

 

“Does your dad know about the baby?” Abby looked up at her friend.

 

“No,” Tony shook his head. “After everything that he’s said and done; I don’t think he deserves to know. He wouldn’t understand.”

 

“Wouldn’t understand what, Junior?” Senior’s voice filled the room. “I got a call that you were in the hospital.”

 

“Abby?” Tony’s heart broke instantly. “How could you?” 

“I thought he deserved a second chance,” Abby explained. “Everyone deserves a second chance.”

“He’s had a second, third, fourth even fifth chance.” Tony growled. Sensing her daddy’s tension, Gracie started crying. Jackson walked up and took the baby from Tony; the young man had more pressing matters to take care of. “Both of you get out.”

 

“Tony,” Abby tried to defend herself. “I called him before I saw her, before I knew the extent of her issues. I am so sorry, Tony.”

 

“No you’re not,” Tony shook his head in disbelief. “Get out of this hospital and both of you get out of our lives.”

 

“Anthony,” Senior stepped up. “I think you’re over dramatizing things a bit. You took in a child that wasn’t your own to fulfill something you feel that you are lacking because of me. Trust me when I say this; children ruin your life.”

 

Abby’s hand connecting with Senior’s face was very unexpected leaving everyone around her stunned and speechless. “Go to hell, you piece of shit.” Abby seethed as she pressed the elevator button and pushed Senior inside. “Boy was I wrong, I made an error in judgment thinking this would be your second chance at a family.”

“Anthony?” Senior called before the elevator doors closed.

“Go to hell, Senior and you too Abby.” Tony growled as he the doors closed. “I can’t deal with you right now, Abby. Go home: my focus is on my daughter. I don’t have time for your games. You are long overdue to grow up, Abigail Sciuto; long overdue.”

“I would suggest that you tell the other two to keep their antics to a minimum,” Tony growled. “My priority is my daughter, my loyalty is to my family. I do not have time and will not make time for the nonsense the three of you have decided to rain upon us. During work hours, I will do my job, but outside of work, I don’t give a rat’s ass about the three of you.”

“Get out,” Gibbs growled as he watched Abby stand there with tears running down her face. “Get your self centered, attention seeking behind out of this hospital and don’t come back.”


	7. Chapter 7

“Tony,” Abby stepped towards her friend. “I’m sorry. I have never seen that side of him before. I thought he would be happy for you.”

“Happy for me?” Tony growled. “That man left me in a hotel room in Maui to fend for myself for two days. Do you know why anyone even found me?”

“No,” Abby whispered.

“I got sick and was crying,” Tony sighed. “A housekeeper came in to investigate even though there was a do not disturb sign on the door.”

“He put a sign on the door?” Gibbs growled. “He didn’t forget you; he left you on purpose.”

“I know,” Tony nodded. “I know.”

“Tony,” Abby pulled him into a hug. “I really didn’t realize; I am so sorry.”

Pushing her away, Tony stepped towards the door of Gracie’s room. “Get out of my face, Abby. I need to take care of my daughter, Abby. Right now, I am hurt and furious; I don’t have what is needed in this relationship to make it work. I can’t just keep forgiving you, not anymore.”

“Tony?” Abby’s eyes filled with tears. “Please don’t.”

“Don’t what?” Tony growled. “Don’t put my daughter ahead of you? Is that what you don’t want me to do? You know, I think you are just self-involved enough to become jealous of Gracianna. The only reason that you had not been reprimanded for going into my personnel file is because technically, McGee has clearance to do so. However, that does not give you the right to take the information that you found and use it for your own personal gain. When you showed up, at my house, it was not out of care and concern. You were there to satisfy your own curiosity, to see what you could find to come back on me down the road. I’m not an idiot, Abigail.”

“That’s not fair,” Abby snapped.

“Fair or not,” Vance interrupted Abby before she could say more. “I think Special Agent DiNozzo has a point. You need to go home, Ms. Sciuto. NOW! While Agent DiNozzo is correct, Agent McGee does have clearance to look in his file, that did not give you the right to invade his home or his privacy. Now, I have a call into SecNav about transferring you to the Los Angeles office. Perhaps if you were closely watched by Henrietta, it would keep you in line.”

Opening her mouth to argue, Abby quickly went silent when she saw the look that the group was giving her. “I’m sorry, Tony.” Abby said softly as she got in the elevator. “Director Vance, I will resign before I allow myself to be put through that.”

“How’s Gracie?” Vance questioned as soon as the doors closed. “I have been trying to get here for hours but I didn’t have anyone to stay with the kids. Call me overprotective but I won’t leave them alone at night. Every time they are alone, I worry that I will lose them. So how’s that precious little girl?”

“It’s a virus,” Tony said softly. “Breathing on her own now. I’m going to go back to her; you want to see her?”

“I’d love that,” Vance said softly as he followed Tony into the room, leaving Gibbs standing by the elevator seething at the hurt that Abby brought into Tony’s life today.

 

Pulling out his phone, Gibbs called the young Goth and had her wait for him in the main lobby. Walking across the lobby, Gibbs cornered Abby near the front doors. “You brought Senior back to town; you get him out of here. Do I make myself clear? I want that man out of here; he cannot hurt his son anymore.”

“How do I do that?” Abby was truly baffled at the request.

 

“I don’t care,” Gibbs growled. “I thought you were such a good hearted person, Abby. You are no better than Tim and Ziva; only interested in yourself. Fix this; get him out of town.”

“I’ll try,” Abby sighed heavily. “I don’t want to leave NCIS, Gibbs.”

“I don’t care what you want, Abby. You better do more than try.” Gibbs growled. “You screwed up, Abby. I can’t even count how many ways I am disappointed in you.”

 

Gibbs walked away before Abby could respond by the time he was back at Gracie’s room; Vance was rocking the little girl with Tony nowhere in sight. “Where’s DiNozzo?”

 

“He went to call the agent that sold him his house,” Vance explained. “There was another couple interested in it that bid at the same time; just five thousand lower than DiNozzo. He’s hoping they are still interested.”

 

“He’s moving again?” Gibbs was a bit stunned.

 

“He doesn’t trust your team to leave him alone,” Vance sighed softly as he rocked Gracie. “He just wants her to have a happy life, Gibbs. He doesn’t want to be constantly jumping or pulling his gun at every knock on the door.”

“I’ll be right back,” Gibbs gently caressed Gracie’s cheek before walked out of the room to make a phone call. Pulling his phone from his pocket, he dialed the only person that he trusted at the moment. “Duck, I need a huge favor.”

 

Ducky was excited about the favor asked of him; going to work on it right away. Gibbs satisfied that his old friend would take care of everything, walked back to where he had last seen Tony.

“I sold the house,” Tony sighed. “Don’t lecture me, please.”

 

“Wasn’t going to,” Gibbs sighed. “What do you think of being my neighbor?”

 

“Your neighbor?” Tony was confused. “There’s nothing for sale by you; I looked.”

 

“My neighbor to the right; she’s moved to Arizona to be near her children. Told me to keep my ear open for someone to buy the place; it’s empty.” Gibbs watched Tony’s face carefully.

 

“I’ve always loved that house,” Tony smiled a huge smile. “Can we take a look?”

 

“We can,” Gibbs laughed. “I have keys. What about Gracie?”

 

“I’ll stay with her,” Breena volunteered as she walked up on the conversation with Jimmy at her side. “We came to see Gracie and help you get ready to move. Jimmy’s uncle owns a moving company; he called him as soon as he got off the phone with you earlier.”

 

“Thank you,” Tony looked in the door at his daughter and back at Gibbs. “I’m scared to leave her. What if someone tries something?”

 

“They will have to get through me,” Stan’s voice filled the corridor. “Tony, I know you think that Ziva and I are friends.”

“Yeah,” Tony gave a curious look.

 

“Not hardly,” Stan shook his head. “Ziva has a lot of issues beyond what anyone being her friend could resolve. I can’t even be friends with her; she’s too hurtful. Let me have your back on this, please. If I screw this up, you can shoot me. My wife and I are going to have a baby soon, so I know some of what you are feeling. When I hold my baby in my arms for the first time, I know that my whole world is going to tilt.”

 

“It will,” Tony gave a tear-filled smile. “Knowing they are coming and when they actually get here are two different things. When you hold your child for the first time, you are going to want to be Superman to keep that little one from every getting hurt by anyone or anything.”

 

“Let me be your little girl’s Superman for a few hours.” Stan said softly as his eyes drifted to look at Gracie. “Let me, help you, please.”

 

“Come meet my daughter,” Tony smiled. “Anyone tries anything, I mean anything.”

 

“I’ll shoot them,” Stan vowed. Tony gently took Gracie from Vance and placed her in Stan’s arms. “She’s so little, so fragile.”

 

“Tougher than she looks,” Tony whispered. “Aren’t you, princess?”

 

“All these wires?” Stan took in the monitors attached to the baby. “Am I hurting her?”

 

“No,” Tony smiled. “You could never hurt her.”

 

“Take her,” The tone of Stan’s voice startled Tony. Quickly taking his little girl, he turned and watched as Stan crossed the room and made his way out the door. “He has told you to stay away; Gibbs told you to stay away. Now, I am going to tell to stay away. You will walk yourself out of this hospital and will stay away from Tony and his little girl. If you are caught near them again, you will be arrested.”

 

“Will I now?” Ziva’s attitude was a definite problem.

 

“Yes,” Vance stepped out of the room. “You have no connections in this country, Ms. David. Your father is dead; I owe you nothing. I should have kicked you out of NCIS after your father got my wife murdered. My children are growing up without a mother because of Eli David.”

 

“You are going to hold the sins of my father against me?” Ziva sounded a bit shocked.

 

“You brought your father into my home knowing he was a murderer.” Vance snapped. “I should hold you just as responsible for Jackie’s death as I do your father. I’m not going to stand by and allow you to ruin another child’s life because you feel we owe you.”

 

“Director,” Ziva tried to push past the man in charge. “I just want to see this child and talk to Tony.”

 

“Why?” Stan stepped between Ziva and the door to the room.

 

“Because his father asked me to.” Ziva explained.

 

“Wrong answer,” Vance growled as he spun the agent around and cuffed her. “You are under arrest for stalking a federal agent, Ms. David. Special Agent Burley, take her in. Place a call to Agent Lang, she will be more than happy to come conduct the interrogation.”

“I do not need to be interrogated,” Ziva growled. “I have every right to check up on Tony, he has no business with a child. He acts like one himself, how do you expect him to grow up enough to take care of one.”

“That’s not your place to decide,” Palmer moved to stand with Vance. “Director, my wife has wanted to shoot her for a while now. Permission to grant my wife’s wish, Director?”

“Stand down, Dr. Palmer. This piece of shit isn’t worth jail time,” Vance spat. “Get her out of my sight. Agent McGee, I see you in the shadows, come here.”

“Director,” McGee swallowed hard. “Sir.”

“You will report to archives,” Vance watched McGee deflate. “Agent Burley will supervise the removal of your personal effects from the desk you occupied in Agent Gibbs’ area of the squad room. You will turn over your badge and gun to him. You will not need to carry a badge working in the tombs across the street. I will have personnel draw up your new contract. Be advised, this comes with a 20% pay decrease and you will be starting over on accruing sick days and vacation time.”

“Director,” Tim blinked back tears. “This is rather harsh.”

“Au contraire.,” Vance snapped. “I’ve only just begun.”


	8. Chapter 8

Tony stood at the side of the crib watching his daughter sleep; the last few days replaying in his head. 

“Hey,” Gibbs calls quietly. “Do you want to go see the house?”

“I do,” Tony nods as he scrubs a tired hand over his face. “I’m scared to leave her though.”

“I will protect her as if she were my own,” Breena reassured. “I promise.”

“I’ll stay with her.” Dorny walked into the room. “Don’t throw me out, please. I don’t want to be shunned because of my association with the other members of the team. Being friendly with them was just my way of trying to earn a spot on your team someday. My loyalty lies with Agent Gibbs and with you, Tony. Tim and Ziva are hard to stomach; I tolerate them because I felt like I had no choice.”

“You have a choice,” Gibbs said sternly. “Be your own man; that’s going to gain you the most respect in my book.”

“I plan on it,” Ned nodded. “Allow me to guard the room while you are taking care of things, please.”

“You call me if you need back up,” Gibbs got in Dorneget’s face. “Got it.”

“Got it,” the agent smiled.

“You call me if she so much as sneezes,” Tony leaned down and kissed his little girl. “I mean it; call me for anything. I’ll come right back.”

“Go,” Breena shoved the new dad towards the door. “Make a home for your family; Jimmy’s waiting with reinforcements.”

Gibbs found Tony’s silence on the way to look at the house a bit disconcerting. “What are you thinking about?”

“How things got so screwed up,” Tony sighed. “I didn’t do anything to them to warrant this behavior. I was a good partner to them. If they couldn’t see the joking wasn’t a sign of my immaturity.”

“It was your way of keeping them from becoming jaded,” Gibbs smirked. “I knew, Tony.”

“Glad you did,” Tony sighed. “Are you sure you want us living right next door?”

“I am very sure,” Gibbs laughed. “I can’t wait for you to move in, so I can come steal my granddaughter for hours at a time.”

“Boss,” Tony’s heart was heavy. “If it’s too hard for Gracie to be around you; I won’t be hurt. I understand more now than ever about how much it hurts for you to have lost Kelly.”

Gibbs was silent; he knew that he needed to prove to Tony exactly how much he loved Gracie and what a miracle he thought she was. Instead of taking Tony directly to the neighboring house, Gibbs pulled into his own driveway and made Tony come inside.

“Go upstairs,” Gibbs said softly. “I’m right behind you.”

“Boss?” Tony was more than confused.

Opening the door to the bedroom that Tony knew belonged to Kelly, the younger agent stood back and watched as Gibbs walked inside. “Those two days I gave you to yourself with Gracie; I spent up here, so she had a home away from home, just like you do.”

“These are Kelly’s things,” Tony’s eyes filled with tears as he touched the different elements in the Tinkerbelle bedroom. “I don’t know what to say.”

“Say that you understand that I’m really okay with this,” Gibbs smiled as he fixed the blanket in the crib. “I got air cleaners coming tomorrow. Stay here for a few days while they clean the house and get it ready for you. I cleaned all the sawdust up and even had the duct work in the house cleaned.”

“Yes,” Tony nodded. “You are going to be a wonderful grandfather.”

Taking a moment to look around the bedroom, Tony smiled before giving Gibbs a look that just about broke the man in two. “What’s wrong?” Gibbs put a reassuring hand on his agent’s shoulder.

“What if the team never leaves us alone? What if I must take Gracie and move far away? I don’t want to lose you and I want you in her life.” Tony’s fears were starting to suffocate him.

“We’ll have to make sure that isn’t even a problem.” Gibbs motioned towards the door. “I got the keys; let’s go.”

Tony walked into the house; his eyes lighting up as he took in the size of the living room. There were no stairs to worry about; the house was well lit. The kitchen was gorgeous and the bedrooms were huge. In fact, the master suite was large enough that Tony decided to put the crib in there until Gracie was safe enough to be in her room at night.

“This is amazing,” Tony sighed as he opened the sliding glass door to the deck. “It’s just gorgeous out here. Look at the built-in benches!”

“You can put a swing over there,” Gibbs pointed to a tree not too far from the deck. “You have plenty of room over there for a sandbox too.” Gibbs pointed to the side close to his house.

“You’re inching her closer to Grandpa land,” Tony laughed.

“Can’t blame me for trying,” the twinkle in Gibbs’ eye put Tony at ease almost instantly. 

“I think we’ll look a few miles away,” Tony teased. “You’re a bad influence, Agent Gibbs.”

“Agent Gibbs is it?” Jethro laughed as he gave a playful head slap. “Come on Special Agent daddy; let’s get you something to eat then go back to the hospital.”

“There is so much to do,” Tony sighed as he scrubbed his hands over his face as he sat down a Jethro’s couch.

“And people to help,” Gibbs smiled. “Ducky and Delores are at your house with Palmer packing everything up. The new house was cleaned earlier today; I am sure you could smell the bleach. Ducky is going to get the air cleaners you had installed at your house now moved to the new house. Everything is under control; my dad is here too. Vance and his kids will be around in a little while to help put things away; they want to do Gracie’s room.”

“Why are they helping me?” Tony was moved to tears.

“Because we think you’re worth it,” Stan answered as he walked into the house. “Ziva is in a cell waiting on Hetty. I decided to come help out. What can I do?”

“You can help me in the kitchen,” Gibbs nodded to the other room while Tony made himself comfortable on the couch. It didn’t take long before the new dad was sound asleep, and Gibbs was covering him with a blanket.

“Boss?” Stan watched his friend as he slept.

“We’ll wake him up to eat then I’ll get him back to the hospital. I want you to talk to McGee; I think if any of them have a snowballs chance in hell of straightening up; it may be him.” Gibbs was a bit irritated. “Tony’s hurting; this will eat at him. McGee has been with the team for years; he needs to make this right.”

“I’ll be back,” Stan nodded. “I’ll meet you up at the hospital.”

The trip to McGee’s apartment was just long enough for Stan to get himself worked up enough to talk to the agent. Knocking on the door, he steeled himself to deal with the man.

“Burley,” Tim was surprised when he opened the door. “Why are you here?”

“Came to talk,” Stan inhaled deeply. “You can’t be a waste of an agent, Tim. God, I have watched your team in action; do you know how much you mean to Gibbs and DiNozzo? Vance’s decision to send you to archives is his final answer. That doesn’t mean that Gibbs and Tony don’t care. Of all the people that betrayed him, do you realize that your betrayal hurt the most?”

 

“I haven’t really thought about it,” Tim sighed.

“May I come in?” Stan waited for the door to open wider, stepping in when he felt the timing was right.

 

“Tony’s pissed off at me,” Tim sighed. “How did everything get so screwed up?”

 

“It’s easy when you aren’t your own man,” Stan explained. “You have to stop being a follower, Tim. Tony was working on teaching you to be a leader; someone that could step up as Senior Field Agent until Ziva entered the picture.”

 

“She’s a good person,” Tim defended.

 

“Really?” Stan was ready to challenge Tim. “She’s crude, rude and hurtful. There is absolutely no reason to say and do the things she does.”

 

“She’s had a hard life.” Tim sighed as he moved to sit in the chair near where Stan was standing. “Have a seat.”

 

“Ziva’s life is no excuse for her to treat her team the way she treats them.” Stan waited for Tim to look at him. “Did you know she knocked Tony flat on his back and jammed a gun into his dislocated shoulder when in Israel?”

 

“No,” Tim shook his head. “How did you find out?”

 

“Gibbs saw it,” Stan revealed. “Told me about it so I knew where this woman’s head was.”

 

“To protect Tony?” Tim was more than a little confused.

“No,” Stan whispered. “To protect me. Once you are on Gibbs’ team; you’re always part of his family. The only way you are not is if you betray him. There is no going back after that.”

 

“Except where Ziva is concerned,” Tim sighed. “Boss seems to forgive her of everything.”

 

“Until this,” Stan pointed out. “You don’t mess with babies; not around Gibbs. You seem to drag behind her like a lost puppy wanting a master. What is going on in your fool head?”

 

Tim sat in silence; he had no answer for Stan. For years, he had been so used to following in everyone’s footsteps.

 

“Had Tony ever hurt you physically?” Stan posed the first question.

 

“No,” Tim shook his head.

 

“Outside of the teasing, has he emotionally hurt you?”

 

“No,” Tim sighed.

 

“If you were going into a situation where you were facing a room full of Mossad operatives,” Stan paused. “Which agent would you want on your six?”

 

“Tony,” Tim said immediately.

 

“Why?” Stan pushed.

 

“Once a Mossad; always a Mossad.” Tim shivered as he spoke. “I’ve seen her kill people like she’s a machine; no remorse at all.”

 

“What about Tony?” Stan’s face was void of emotion.

 

“Tony has killed in self-defense; he has helped with funeral expenses before. Killed a young man strung out on drugs because he was about to shoot me in the head and couldn’t be talked down. The guy came from nothing; had nothing. Tony paid to have him cremated.” Tim’s eyes filled with tears. “I think I’m jealous.”

 

“Of what?” Stan knew he was getting through.

 

“Of Tony,” Tim wiped at the tear that betrayed his feelings. “He’s a good agent, friend and now a father. I want what he has.”

 

“Then stop being the puppet of some crazy bitch.” Stan stood and walked to the door. “You have some thinking to do and when you’re done; call Gibbs. Don’t show up without talking to Boss first.”

 

“He teases to keep me from swallowing my gun after a hard case.” Tim called after Stan. “He does it for me; not to me.”

 

“It’s about time you realize that,” Stan smiled. 

 

“But am I too late?” Tim questioned.

 

“That’s up to you,” Stan watched the confusion play across McGee’s face. “Are you man enough to make the changes necessary to save your friendship? Take some time to think about it, Tim. You have better be very sure of your answer when you go to Gibbs. Neither of them going to be easy to talk to, Tim. As far as the team, your opportunity to serve and protect with them is gone. If you go to them with that as your goal, you are going to walk away bitter. What you got in a reprimand from Vance, it’s mild compared to what Gibbs would do to you if Tony’s daughter got hurt from all this drama. Think long and hard before you try to mend fences Tim but know that Gibbs doesn’t waste good. You were good before you became jaded by Ziva.”

 

Gibbs stood in the doorway leading from the kitchen to the living room, watching Tony sleep. The younger man had breathed life into him all those years ago and now he was bringing a baby into his life that gave him a sense of family again.

 

“I’ve got your six,” Gibbs whispered. “I promise.”


	9. Brand New - never before posted chapter

Tony sat in Gracie’s room waiting for the nurse to come teach him the ins and outs of the apnea monitor. To his surprise, Vance arrived with a team dressed in scrubs following him closely.

“Agent DiNozzo?” The oldest woman in the group stepped up. “I’m Pam, Leon and I have been friends for a number of years. He has told me all about your precious little girl and I thought that maybe my team and I could help teach you some things you can do with her for physical therapy. At this stage, as she develops, it’s going to be very helpful.”

“I’m Megan,” a woman dressed in burgundy colored scrubs moved next to Pam. “I am respiratory, I will teach you the ins and outs of that apnea monitor. I’m also going to show you a few tricks to ease your mind a little bit. We are going to have you an expert on all of this. Director Vance told us how dedicated you are to this little one.”

“He also told us how smart you are and what a quick learner you are,” Pam sighed. “You will probably be able to do our jobs by the time we are done. What do you say that we get started?”

“Not without us you don’t,” Jackson lead the group into the room. “We came to learn too.”

“It takes a village to raise a child,” Delores smiled at her friend. “Let us be your village.”

Nodding through tears, all Tony could manage was a voiceless thank you. The group stood, watching and learning everything they needed to take care of the baby. By the time they were done, Breena, Jimmy, Ducky, Delores, Stan, Leon, Gibbs, Jackson and Ned knew all the ins and outs to give Grace a very good life.

“How are things coming along with the new house?” Dr. Stanhope asked as he checked Gracie over. “You are one precious little girl, look at those sparkling eyes!”

“They are progressing well,” Tony sighed. “I am having new carpets laid, they previous owner had dogs and when we looked at the padding under the carpets, we found they seemed to be not so house broken.”

“They will be staying with me until everything is ready,” Gibbs interjected, he didn’t want to delay Gracie coming home, if the house was what the doctor was waiting for. “The air cleaners are installed at my house as of two hours ago, we are all systems ago.”

“That is great news,” Dr. Stanhope turned towards Tony. “Here are her discharge instructions, it’s time to go home, daddy.”

“Home,” Tony sighed. “We’re going home. I wasn’t sure that was going to be her reality when we called 911. I need a moment, I’ll be back.”

Tony made his way to the chapel, sitting down in the last pew he looked towards the cross that adorned the front, the candle light dancing off it. “Thank you, I’m not sure what I believe in right now, but I know I need to be grateful to someone and I guess that should be you.”

A sigh turned to a sob, leaving Tony leaning heavily on the pew in front of him as he rode out the emotional storm. 

“Buckeye?” Brad eased himself down onto the bench next to his friend. “I’ve got you.” Pulling the distraught man to him, Brad simply rocked. The motion was enough to calm Tony down. “She’s beautiful, I peeked in on her. Gibbs told me that you needed a minute, I remember when you could get out of bed and walk without gasping. The chapel is where you came to have a minute.”

“I almost lost my daughter,” Tony whispered. “She’s so tiny, so fragile. Brad, I fell in love with her the moment I saw her. I never knew love could be like that. It’s bigger than anything that I ever imagined.”

“I save lives,” Brad choked up. “I thought I had felt it all when a patient, like yourself, pulled through when the odds were stacked against them. I was not prepared for the surge of love that I felt when my wife told me she was pregnant. I was knocked off my feet, literally, when I held my son for the first time. I looked into his face and saw ..something bigger than myself and more love that I imagined. I couldn’t breathe, I couldn’t move, all I could do was cry. To have a moment when I thought that all that was going to be taken from me, I don’t know how you did it, Tony.”

“Barely,” Tony swallowed hard. “Time stopped, nothing else mattered. I didn’t care about my life, my job or anything else. I just wanted a miracle for my daughter and I would have made a deal with the devil to get it, Brad. She may have a long road ahead of her, but I made her a promise when she was born that she would never travel that alone.”

“You have kept your promise,” Brad watched as Tony struggled to his feet. “Where are you two going from here?”

“We are going to stay with Gibbs while the house is being finished,” Tony sighed. “Luckily, it’s right next door to him so I won’t be driving back and forth to supervise anything, I can walk over.”

“Let’s go get your daughter ready to go,” Brad steadied his friend. “I’m coming with you, I will be your legs while you rest. I care about you, Buckeye. You’ve been a damn good friend over the years. It’s time that I repay you.”

“Have you seen her?” Tony’s heart was so full of pride, his face broke into a smile that went from ear to ear. “She has this little dimple, I can’t help but kiss it.”

“Some elderly man was holding her,” Brad sighed. “I didn’t want to interrupt, he looked totally taken with her.”

“That’s Jackson Gibbs,” Tony snickered. “Father to one, Leroy Jethro Gibbs. He’s been my rock through so many things, Brad. I cannot imagine my world without him.”

“Can’t imagine mine, without you, son.” Jack smiled brightly as he placed Gracie in Brad’s arms. “Meet my great granddaughter, Gracianna. Isn’t she a beauty?”

“She is so beautiful,” Brad’s heart settled in his throat as he watched the precious bundle in his arms. “Precious girl, you are bigger than any obstacle your biological mother threw at you. You have so much love to help you over those mountains. I know that whatever lemons that life hands you, that man over there loves you so much that he’s going to make lemonade out of it, just for you.”

“Time to go,” Nurse Sandy made her way into the room with the discharge papers. “I’m going to miss her so much, but I know where you live. I promise to call first.” There was a wink and a smile that accompanied the biggest hug.

“Promise me that you will come,” Tony motioned towards his little girl. “I want her to meet the one woman that held her in her arms and told her that life would be hard, but it would be worth it.”

“I didn’t know you heard that,” Sandy wiped at her tears. “She’s going to have the boys lining up at the front door. You get settled and I will be over, I have to get some pumpkin muffin time.”

“That name cannot stick,” Tony laughed. “Let’s go home, baby.”  
Tony was very grateful that Gibbs had a bed into Kelly’s old room so he could be close to his little girl. It would be easier to check on the baby and get back to sleep. He was exhausted, the emotional journey they had been on had taken its toll.

“I’d like to stay for a while,” Brad said softly as he watched Tony for a moment. “Go take a long, hot shower, Tony. I’ll be right here with her. You have nothing to worry about.”

“When you are done,” Gibbs waited for Tony to look at him. “Downstairs to eat something, you’ve lost weight this week. I’m not taking no for an answer.”

Tears stung Tony’s eyes, he just wanted to be with his daughter. To hold her, snuggle her close and kiss her sweet little nose, it was the only thing he had wished for all week. He wanted to count fingers and toes, touch her sweet little ears and just watch her beautiful face.

“You know what,” Gibbs looked down the hallway towards where he father was standing in the door of the spare bedroom. “I’ll bring it up here. When we bought this house, I used to joke with Shannon that we could hold family dinners in this hallway.”

“She used to roll her eyes on you and say not if you want to eat any of it,” Jack laughed. 

Tony took his time in the shower, he needed to work out the aches and pains that hours in the hospital chairs had caused. He knew that if Brad was hanging around, he wouldn’t be able to hide them. 

“Don’t put your shirt on,” Brad stopped his friend from dressing. “Come here.”

Walking into Kelly’s room, Tony found Brad holding is diaper only clad daughter in his arms. “Get in bed,” Brad directed as he placed the baby on Tony’s chest. “Skin to skin contact, I remember when I did this with my son.”

Sobs tore from Tony’s throat, he was so overwhelmed with emotion. “Hi baby.” He managed to choke out as he pulled the blankets up to cover them both. “I love you so much.”

“I’ll put the food on warm,” Gibbs whispered as he backed out of the room, Tony’s sob had sent him running to help. “I remember doing that with Kelly, you feel like all the air in the room is sucked out and there is this tingle that settles over you as you are so intimate with your child.”

Tony woke to the sound of laugher, his stomach growling from the aroma of the food that was simmering. Someone had taken Grace and placed her in her crib, and dressed her in a set of yellow pajamas with ducks on them. “Pretty sure the ducks give away who dressed you.” Tony laughed. “Want to go downstairs and visit with everyone?”

“You got a new table?” Tony ran his hand over the wood. “Correction, you built a new table. It is beautiful, Gibbs.”

“The stain is drying on the chairs,” Gibbs commented. “I made sure there were six, we could have family dinners here from time to time.”

“When did you start working on this?” Tony examined the workmanship. “This had to have taken awhile.”

“It was supposed to be a gift, but I changed my mind. I started on it a couple months ago,” Gibbs sighed. “You said something to me right before I found out about Gracie. You told me that I didn’t need anyone’s permission to live. That the best way to honor my wife and daughter was to live my life to the fullest and stop being stuck in the past. You told me that I didn’t die with them and that from the love that I still carry for Shannon, she would give me permission to keep living. So, I kept it as the first step.”

“I thought you had tuned me out that day,” Tony whispered. “Actually, I waited to be fired after that.”

“Can’t fire someone for caring about you,” Gibbs cleared his throat. “Let’s eat, you are going to put her down in the portable crib and let her stare at the mobile dad got her. She will be fine while you eat.”  
“Thought we were eating in that massive hallway,” Tony laughed. 

“I am going to make a half door for the top of the steps,” Gibbs laughed as he watched Gracie grab at Tony’s nose. “I have a feeling she’s going to give that hallway a work out over the years.”

The men had just finished eating when the faint knock came to the back door. “Who would come to the back door?” Tony looked to Gibbs, his heart starting pound in his throat. “Gibbs?”

“Take Gracie into the bathroom,” Gibbs pointed down the hallway. “Brad, you go with them.”

“It’s Tim,” Stan called as he looked out the back door. “Told him to call first, he doesn’t listen.”

“Gibbs,” Tony handed Gracie over to the older man. “I’ll go. This isn’t going to stop, until I stop it.”

Making his way to the back door, Tony watched at Tim took a step back. “I tried to call, but nobody answered. I didn’t want to let this go, Tony.”

“We were eating dinner,” Tony pointed towards the sink full of dishes. “Come in, take off your coat and grab a dish towel.” Moving to the sink, Tony started washing and rinsing dishes and placing them in the draining tray for Tim to dry. “What do you want?”

“Tony,” Tim sighed. “I know that you are the chosen agent, but I deserve a chance to make things right. I realize that I have been a follower, but I am ready to step up and be the team member you had prior to Ziva.”

“Chose one?” Tony barked a laugh. “Is that what you really think? Gibbs poached me from Baltimore PD, but I came willingly. My partner was a dirty cop, I had a hard decision to make about his future, mine was already made. When I came to NCIS, Morrow detested me. He made my life hell, sent me to FLETC with the promise that I wouldn’t make it out. When I did, he told me that I wouldn’t last three months. That was seventeen years ago, I am still here. I have worked my ass off to be here, I have turned down jobs from every agency. I have been offered my own team three times, I declined. I don’t want my own team, I wanted to be on this team.”

“Why?” Tim whispered his question hesitantly. 

“Because up the point that Ziva came to the team, we were a family. After she came, we were a shadow of what we used to be. We got the job done, but that was all.”

“We did good work,” Tim shrugged. 

“We operated like machines,” Tony snapped. “I watched Ziva kill people without an ounce of remorse. I listened to her insults for years, I gave up even caring what she thought or felt about me. It was her way of trying to get under my skin, it only worked if I let her. I quit letting her.”

“How do we fix us?” Tim turned to look at Tony.

“As friends?” Tony paused to think. “An apology is a good place to start, but it’s not the fix all. It’s going to take a very long time for me to trust you, if I ever do. It will take ever longer before I allow you to even lay eyes on my daughter. As a team, we are done. That shipped sailed when you showed up on my doorstep and tried to force your way into my home. I have watched you be a follower since you started on this team. First you jumped to what Gibbs said, then you almost wet your pants trying to jump when Kate said jump. When Ziva was forced upon us, I thought we were finally going to see you stand up and be an agent and a man. Instead, you were licking her boots, petting her knife while you fetched and stepped. You do not have it in you to be a stand apart from the crowd agent.”

“You’re right,” Tim sighed. “I am sorry, Tony. You taught me better, you showed me better. You even protected me along the way, kept me from eating my gun on several occasions.”

“Because of you and Ziva, in the early years, I almost ate mine,” Tony watched as his words sunk in. “If it wasn’t for Palmer, I don’t know what would have happened. He and Ducky, they became my solace. Rachel became my confidant, she helped me work through Kate’s death, let go for the guilt that has come with losing agents over the years. She helped me give myself permission to be a damn good agent and man.”

“Why did you want to adopt a baby?” Tim was genuinely interested in knowing why Tony made the decision he did. 

“My first instinct is to tell you that it is none of your damn business,” Tony snapped. “However, I see that you are genuinely interested in knowing. I’m not willing to tell you her story, yet. What I will tell you is that she fills me up. Ever since she was born, that void in my life is gone. When I hold her, my life becomes about living for her. Nothing else matters, she completes me.”

“Are you happy?” Tim’s eyes searched Tony’s face as he asked the question.

“I love every aspect of being her dad,” Tony smiled. “She makes me very, very happy, Tim.”

“That’s good, Tony.” Moving towards the door, Tim stopped as he turned the handle. “That’s my wish for you, Tony. That you find someone that makes you happy, that gives you a reason to fight. I know that I should have waited for a call back, but I had fallen asleep in front of my television and I had a dream so I needed to see you.”

“Tim,” Tony stopped his former partner. “What was the dream?”

“You were fighting for air in that isolation chamber,” Tim’s voice caught in his throat. “When I walked in to sit with you, you had Kate’s blood and brain matter splattered on your face.”

“Are you going to be ok?” Tony questioned. “I can text Dr. Cranston, get her to give you a call.”

“That,” Tim paused. “That is a good idea.” 

Pulling out his phone, Tony composed the text and hit send just as the door softly clicked shut. “Good luck, McGee.” The senior agent whispered to the other man’s silhouette as it crossed the yard. 

“You ok?” Gibbs questioned as he came out of the shadows.

“Better than I have been in about thirteen years,” Tony turned to see Brad holding his precious daughter. “That little girl changed everything.”


	10. New Never before posted Chapter

The sunlight coming through the bedroom window pulled Tony from the deepest sleep that he had had since he had decided that he wanted to be Gracie’s father. Stretching the kinks out, he looked at the clock, 9:30 a.m..

“You are the most beautiful little girl in the universe,” Gibbs whispered from the hallway where he was rocking the little girl. “This is your space up here, Gracie. We are going to gate those steps and this hallway is yours. Kelly used to run up and down this hallway, she loved to play dolls right there. She had that whole room to play in, but she dragged her toys out here and spread out. You will always be welcome here, little girl. I’m so proud of your daddy for loving you. He’s a really great guy, but if you ever need someone to be on your side, I’ll be here.”

“I was going to apologize for oversleeping and keeping you from your chores,” Tony leaned over to kiss his daughter’s forehead. “I don’t think it was an imposition, so I will save that apology for another time.”

“You don’t need to apologize for anything,” Gibbs whispered as he ran his finger over Gracie’s cheek. 

“Right,” Tony blew out a breath. “It’s a sign of weakness.”

“No, you have nothing to apologize for,” Gibbs looked up to meet Tony’s eyes. “You are going to find yourself apologizing to her a lot over the course of your lifetime.”

“For what?” Tony had run a million future conversations in his head, but he wanted to see what his friend said. The soft side of Gibbs was so rarely seen; Tony felt privileged to share this with him.

“Her first skinned knee,” Gibbs smiled. “The first time a boy breaks her heart, the first time she feels the weight of the world on her shoulders. You are going to apologize for what happened, for not being able to stop it and for her hurt feelings. It’s what a great dad does.” Pausing to look from Gracie to Tony, Gibbs gave Tony a solid look that made his heart constrict. “You are a great dad, Tony.”

“Thank you,” Tony whispered through tear filled eyes. “I’m starving, think we can take this downstairs?”

“Bagels and fruit are waiting for you,” Gibbs stood with his precious bundle in his arms. “Tim brought it around this morning, said to tell you thank you, he was on his way home from a session with Rachel.”

“Good,” Tony nodded. “He’s not a bad guy, Boss. I think a lot of his issues are what I went through as a kid, too. You work your ass off trying to get a father to notice you, approve of you, and be proud of you. Trying to achieve that, it makes you feel worthless. You get to the point in life where you chase it. It’s the reason that I jumped police department to police department. Finding what I was looking for, it’s the reason that I made NCIS, my home.”

“You are a damn good agent,” Gibbs paused. “You should accept your own team, Tony.”

“No,” Tony sighed. “I belong on your team, until the day that you are ready to hand it to me. Just like Mike Franks trusted you to take the lead when he retired, it would be my great honor to carry on what you built.”

Gibbs watched as a dark cloud settled over Tony’s face, he could see the storm brewing behind his eyes. “Tony?”

“Can you watch her?” Tony pointed to Gracie. “I need to take care of something. Actually, I need to take care of two somethings.”

“Only if you promise me that you won’t go alone,” Gibbs watched as Tony thought about what he was asking. “Tony?”

“I won’t,” Tony inhaled his breakfast as he sent a text. Freshly showered, Tony made his way down the stairs dressed in jeans and a tee. Gibb watched as he picked up the baby and kissed her, explaining he would be back soon. 

Looking to the ceiling as Tony exited the house, Gibbs took a deep breath. “Shannon, I need you to watch over him.”

Knocking on the door, Tony waited until it opened before moving his foot into the door way to prevent it from being shut on him. “Ziva,” Tony paused to rethink his words.

“The baby bore you already?” Ziva snipped. “You throw her aside like your other baggy bunnies?”

“You are dirt,” Tony watched confusion settle over Ziva’s face. “You are a pathetic excuse for a human being. I have listened to your cheap shots, insults and endless ribbing for years. Never felt like I had a choice, until now. I realize that someday, I am going to be sitting in the boss’s chair, running this team. If I can’t step up now, I won’t step up then. You are fired, Ziva David. Your personal effects from your desk and gym locker will be delivered to you tomorrow. You are to never set foot on NCIS property again. Do not contact me, save your games. You do not scare me, you are powerless. I am a better person for knowing you, because you forced me to see that the only person that can make me happy is me. I don’t need anyone’s permission to be happy or live my life. You have no idea the man that I am. You will never be a quarter of the agent that I am. You are dead weight to my team.”:

Turning to walk down the steps, Tony turned around to look at Ziva one last time. “You are not responsible for your sister’s death, Ziva. Ari left you no choice, he was a terrorist. The choices made by others are responsible for what happened to your siblings. Someday, I hope you can get out of your father’s shadow and become your own person. I hope that you can give yourself permission to live and be happy. Maybe then, you will understand why this day had to happen.”

Settling into the passenger seat of the car, Tony understood why Gibbs didn’t want him to go alone. His mind was wandering too much to concentrate on driving. With one more stop, Tony allowed his mind to drift to the memory of holding Gracie for the first time. 

“We’re here,” the voice was calm and soft as it notified Tony of their arrival. 

“Abby,” Tony took two steps back as Abby opened the door for her friend to come in. “No, I am fine right here. Things are NCIS are about to change. You will return your lab to regulation, you will work within the guidelines of your job. All requests for equipment will go through me. If you so much as need a paper clip, that needs to route through me. All your findings on cases will be delivered to myself and Gibbs, as well as Director Vance. You were allowed to have your freedom for far too long, it has given you opportunities to take liberties that would not normally fly if you weren’t coining yourself as the favorite.”

“Tony,” Abby reached out to hug the man before her, a typical Abby manipulation maneuver.

“Red light,” Tony stopped her. “You will abide by all rules and regulations set forth in the NCIS manual and code of conduct contract on and off the job. You will not set foot on my property again. You are on probation for accessing my personnel file to obtain my address. We are now operating on three strikes and you are out policy. It’s time to grow up. It’s time you understand that weight of accountability. It’s a brand new day, Abigail.”

“Ready to go see that beautiful little girl?” Delores questioned as she put the car in drive.

“Actually, could we make a couple more stops?” Pulling out his wallet, Tony checked to make sure he had his debit and credit card, he was on a mission. 

“Agent Gibbs,” Delores called from the other side of the front door. “Help.”

“What is all that?” Gibbs pointed to the bags lining his front porch.

“These are groceries for your house,” the smiling woman explained. “We dropped his stuff off first then we unloaded my car, but he wanted to get his stuff inside. Told me to yell for you and you’d help me.”

“He’s correct,” Gibbs snorted with amusement as he started carrying things in. “Did you have fun shopping?”

“I did,” Delores smiled. “I really did, he was on a mission. I just pushed the shopping cart until it got too heavy. Did you know he bakes? He asked me about making roll cakes, which I love to do. He promised to teach me how to make macaroons if I teach him the secret of rolling a cake.”

“Pumpkin rolls? Nut Rolls?” Gibbs questioned, his stomach growling.

“Yes,” Delores laughed. “Jelly rolls and chocolate cake rolls. I love to bake. I had given it up for years, until that Christmas that Tony was my secret Santa. He’s changed my life.”

“Changed mine too,” Gibbs nodded. “Before Gracie came along, even more after she arrived. Tony told me that you are a huge fan of old westerns. There is a John Wayne marathon on this weekend, it starts at 8 a.m.”

“She’ll be here,” Tony called as he made his way over to the bassinette. “Hello little pumpkin, did you see Aunt Delores is here? She’s going to come watch old movies with us on Saturday. Daddy is going to be a cooking machine, it’s been a while since I made pasta. When you grow up, I am going to teach you how.”

“Well that settles it,” Delores smiled. “If he’s making pasta, I am here. I will bring something, I just need to make up my mind on what it will be. However, it will be sweet and sinful.”

“How did Aunt Delores manage to snag a date with the two most handsome men in Virginia, Gracie? Well, some girls just have all the luck. You get us every day, you are just going to have to share.” Tony watched as his little one listened to his voice. “I have a feeling that you are going to turn on that DiNozzo charm and she’s not even going to know we are here. Am I right?”

A coo came in response making everyone in the room laugh. “I think she agrees,” Delores commented. “Where do all these groceries go? I think you bought more than he has cupboard space for.”

“I have shelves behind the basement door,” Gibbs pointed. “Had to put them in after the first time I got hurt on the job. Tony went shopping so I didn’t have to go out while I was recovering. I had food all over the kitchen and living room for two weeks. When I was able, I made a pantry.”

“I’m going to take her upstairs and change her,” Tony picked his happy little one up and carried her up the stairs, his ears tuned to the conversation below.

“If I may be honest with you, Gibbs,” Stan clicked the door shut behind him, he had been listening from the threshold. “The bond that the two of you have had in the past, is a great one. Delores and I have talked before about the changes that took place in you after Tony came to the team. We’ve also talked about the changes in Tony since you shut down and pushed him away.”

“He’s been good for you,” Delores sighed. “Stop shutting him out, Agent Gibbs. He is his own man, he’s not going to take the same path that you did along the way. You are gracious at will, I will give you that, but you are very closed off. Tony is a man with great compassion, he does his job well, but it’s not made him bitter. He’s learned along the way that he’s safe behind his mask, but that mask doesn’t cover the true intention of his heart.”

“Leroy,” Jackson stepped out of the kitchen. “Listen to them, they make a lot of good sense. You and that boy are family. I worry about you every single day, but I have worried less since meeting that young man. I knew, he would look after you. I also knew, that if something were to happen to you, he would make sure I knew. When I come to town, your team seems to try to kiss my ass to earn points with you, except Tony. He lets them do their thing, content to wait it out in the shadows. After they are done, he welcomes me with the most genuine greeting that I have ever received from another human being. He has always made me feel welcome here. He’s never forgotten my birthday since I met him either.”

“He remembers your birthday?” Gibbs turned towards his dad.

“This past birthday, he showed up with a bottle of booze, two decks of cards and a trunk full of food. He brought Delores, Stan and Ned. We played cards and watched movies for two days straight, it was the best birthday that I have had in a long while.” Jackson watched as Gibbs thought it over.

“You were invited,” Stan stated. “However, before Tony could get the full invite out, you shot him down. We’re family, Gibbs. Like it or not, you are stuck with this group of people. That little girl, I think she was sent to make sure we all see the beauty in what we have built.”

“Do you hear them?” Tony smiled down at his daughter. “They are fighting to make sure he gets his head out of his tushy so you can have a great family. We have great people on our side, Gracie. That second B won’t stand for, well it’s a bad word that daddy doesn’t want you to know.”

***Three Months Later ***

“Gibbs,” Tony called out as he walked into his bedroom. “This is amazing, when did you have time to do this?” Running his hand over the wood of the custom built bed, his eyes filled with tears. “It’s beautiful.”

“With us being strictly nine to five right now,” Gibbs shrugged. “I have had extra time and since I was working the garage, I didn’t have to worry about sawdust or noise.”

“I don’t know what to say,” Tony was so moved by the gesture. 

“Tony,” Delores called from Gracie’s room. “Look.”

“Gibbs,” Tony moved across the floor to look at the detail on the toy box that was under the window on the far wall. “This is incredible.”

“I’m working on book cases and a desk,” Jethro shrugged. “She’ll be using them before you know it.”

“Come back for dinner?” Tony whispered, he wanted to just have Gibbs and Gracie, his family for dinner their first night in the house.

Dinner was quiet, Gibbs enjoying every bit of the meal that Tony had made. He couldn’t resist the fresh pasta, homemade bread or the cheese cake. “That was amazing.” Gibbs groaned his belly incredibly full.

“Just my way of saying thank you,” Tony sighed. “I should say thank you for more than just the bed and toy box. Gibbs, you took a chance on me. You taught me how to fine tune my instincts to be a good cop. You gave be stability to work out how to be a good man.”

“You are a good man, Tony.” Gibbs picked up his chin and looked his friend in the eye. “You are a good man, a great dad and an incredible friend. For as much as you think I taught you, you did the same and more for me.”

“I did?” Tony was baffled.

“Actually,” Gibbs sighed. “I think we can say the second B stands for better man, thank to you, Tony.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. I have been told that once in a while I write something that no other author has dared to try. What are some other subjects you feel aren't covered or not done to your satisfaction? I'm interested in hearing what you want to read!


End file.
